Dangerous Love
by The Phantom of Perversion
Summary: This is a Kai/Mariah fic, not a Kai/Ray fic. The White Tigers visit the Bladebreakers and Kai and Mariah feel more then friendship towards each other, but soon Kai starts to get mysterious phone calls demanding his bitbeast, and putting Mariah's life in d
1. Default Chapter

A/N. Hello people! Well this is my first Beyblade and romance fic so go easy on me, please! This is * not* a Kai/Ray fic, this is a Kai/Mariah. Now, all you need to do is review! PLEASE!! I will try to review yours too. So on with the story, hope you like it because I don't.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well, unfortunately I don't own Beyblade even though I would like too. So don't sue me! I admitted it, I don't own it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dangerous Love.  
  
Ch 1  
  
The arrival of the White Tigers.  
  
  
  
  
  
" 3.2.1. Let it rip!!" Yelled Max from the sidelines of his dad's shop's stadium, as Ray and Tyson launched their beyblades into battle. It was one year after the world  
  
Tournament and the bladebreakers still battled together, well except for Kai, who they only heard from  
  
occasionally. But most things stayed the same when they returned home. Tyson still eats  
  
to much, but his beyblading skills have improved a lot. Max's dad's Beyblade shop has  
  
been really busy, so that took a lot of time out for Max as he helped much of the time.  
  
Kenny still prefers his laptop and collecting data instead of beyblading, and Ray, well Ray was still the same.  
  
" Dragoon! Storm attack!" Tyson yelled at his beyblade, which was getting petty beat up by Ray's Drigger.  
  
" Go Drigger!" Screamed Ray, the result of two strong attacks at the same time was both blades flying out of the small stadium.  
  
" I declare this match a tie!" Replied Max, as he watched Ray and Tyson pick up their beyblades off the ground.  
  
" Great match Tyson! Your getting better every day!" Exclaimed Ray.  
  
" Thanks, but you still almost killed my beyblade." He replied and started laughing.  
  
" Hey guy's, have any of you heard from Kai?" Kenny asked as they started to head out of the shop.  
  
" No. Why should we?" Tyson questioned.  
  
" Well, he some time contacts us and I haven't heard from him in over two weeks!" He said.  
  
" I wouldn't worry about it Kenny, I'm sure he's fine, besides we have other things that's going to happen!" Ray said, now looking excided.  
  
Max stopped and turned to face him. " Why, what's happening? You never said anything."  
  
Ray head slapped himself. " Oh shit, you mean I never told you?" He asked them.  
  
" No! Would you mind sharing now?!?" A voice shouted from Kenny's laptop, clearly it was Dizzi.  
  
" Well, about four day's ago I got a phone call from Mariah, she and the rest of the White  
  
Tigers are going to be passing by here, I forgot where they were going, anyway, they're going to stop here for two days." He finished, looking excited.  
  
" Oh cool! When will they get here?" Asked Max.  
  
" Tomorrow."  
  
" Great! I'll be able to have a match with Lee again!" Tyson said in a hurry.  
  
" It'll sure be nice seeing them again, huh Ray?" Kenny asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure they'll have a great time."  
  
" Well I have to get home, it's already 9: pm and my grandpa wants me home early. Later!" Tyson shouted before running off towards his house.  
  
" Yeah, I better get home too. Bye guys!" Ray replied as he turned around and walked away.  
  
" Well, the same goes for me, I'm beat!" Max said to Kenny while yawning.  
  
" Bye then, have a good sleep!" Kenny said as he started to walk away.  
  
With that, they both sped off towards their houses, for a good night's rest.  
  
But that only works for some of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Kai's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Who the fuck keeps on phoning me?" Kai yelled angrily, as he awoke with the phone ringing for the forth time.  
  
He rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock, it was 1:30 in the morning.  
  
He looked over to the far desk in his huge room to where his phone was.  
  
" I have to remember to put the phone closer." He muttered as he slowly got out of his bed only wearing his black boxers that had red flames on them, walked over to the phone and answered it.  
  
" Why the hell are you phoning at this time?! Look at your damn clock!" He shouted into the mouthpiece.  
  
All Kai heard on the other line was breathing.  
  
" Who is this?" Kai asked.  
  
"...Is this Kai?..." Came a very cold voice, even colder then his own.  
  
" Yeah, who's this?"  
  
" Tell me this Kai, do you like your bitbeast?" The voice asked, ignoring his question.  
  
" What? I'll ask again, who the hell is this?" He replied, getting angrier.  
  
" That is of no importance, now hears the deal, give me your bitbeast or else.."  
  
" And why let me ask, would I do that?" He said, clearly this was some sort of joke.  
  
" Or else I'll take away the one you care most about."  
  
Kai couldn't help himself, he started to laugh.  
  
" Me? Care about someone? What are you on?!"  
  
" You won't be laughing soon Kai, after I take that someone, you'll be begging me to take your bitbeast to get her back." Said the voice.  
  
" Her? Listen, if you don't tell me who you are-" Kai was cut off be the other line becoming dead.  
  
" Who was that?" He muttered as he hung up the phone and crawled back into bed hoping to get a good night sleep, but he doubted it now.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day, 10: am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai awoke with a start with again, the phone ringing.  
  
" Don't people have lives?!?" He said frustrated, he again got up only in his boxers and answered the phone.  
  
" If it's the freak from last night just hang-up now before I get really pissed off!" He yelled.  
  
" Wow, that's a nice way to greet your former teammate." Came a voice that was familiar.  
  
" Tyson? Why are * you * phoning me?" he asked.  
  
" First let me ask you this, who is this freak that phoned?"  
  
" That's none of your business Tyson." He replied.  
  
" Fine, whatever. Anyway, the reason that I'm phoning for is that the White Tiger team is  
  
going to visit for two day's and they will arrive here on the plane in exactly.one hour." Tyson said.  
  
" What does that have to do with me?" Kai asked.  
  
He heard a heavy sigh from the other line.  
  
" Well your going to come and meet them, duh! You don't have to stay for that long, just say hi."  
  
" Whatever." Kai replied in an even colder tone.  
  
" Great! So we'll meet you at the airport in one hour. Later!" He managed to say before hanging up.  
  
Kai hung up the phone with a growl.  
  
Figuring that he should have a shower and get changed, he headed towards the bathroom. " Great, just what I need, go and *hang around* with Ray's friends."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ohhh.how much longer till their plane comes in Kenny?" A very impatient Tyson asked.  
  
Kenny looked at his watch. " It should be here in five minutes." He replied.  
  
" Hey, has anyone seen Kai? You did phone him, right Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
" Yeah of course I did! But you know " Mr. Sour Pants", he probably won't show up, no offence, but he can be a real bitc-"  
  
" Hello Tyson, what where you saying?" Kai said as he came around a corner, cutting Tyson off.  
  
" Oh shit.." Tyson muttered. " Uh..hi Kai, good to see you! We didn't think you would show up!" He said speechlessly.  
  
" Yeah, whatever." Kai said before leaning on the wall and closing his eyes.  
  
" You know Kai does that position a lot, lean on a wall and close his eyes, sit down and close his eyes! It's only so much a guy can meditate!" Max pointed out.  
  
" I heard that." Kai said stiffly.  
  
" Oh look! I think that's the plane!" Ray said looking out the big window. "Isn't it?"  
  
" Yeah that's the plane alright, let's go to the front doors." Kenny said.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny made there way towards the doors, but Kai stayed behind.  
  
" Aren't you coming Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
" Why? I see them when they get over here." He replied.  
  
" Whatever you say."  
  
A few minutes later the plane had stopped and people where getting off. But there was still no sign of the White Tigers.  
  
" Are you sure that this is the plane that they're on Ray?" Tyson questioned.  
  
" Yeah, but I can't see them anywhere.Oh wait! I think I see Gary!" Ray shouted.  
  
Tyson looked out of the doors to see a large guy in green overalls just come off the plane. " Yeah that's him alright, he's kind of hard to miss." Tyson stated.  
  
" And there's Lee...Kevin.and Mariah too!" Max exclaimed.  
  
As soon as the White Tigers where though the doors they where happily greeted.  
  
" Hey guys! It's good to see you again!" Ray said grinning at the sight of his old  
  
teammates who have changed quite a bit; Gary still looked like himself, big and strong.  
  
Kevin still had his green hair, but he was quite tall now. Lee's hair looked like it had  
  
grown more, but also had gotten really spiky. But they where nothing compared to how  
  
much Mariah changed. She had let her hair down and now went down to her waist, but it  
  
was as pink as always, and she didn't have the cat ears anymore. She had grown really  
  
tall to, she was only about one inch shorter then Lee who was beside her. But like all the rest, she still wore the same clothes.  
  
" Wow, she sure has gotten pretty!" Ray thought to himself.  
  
" How was the flight?" Max asked as he shook Lee's hand.  
  
" Quite good, way too long though." Lee said releasing his grip.  
  
" Hi Mariah!" Ray said giving her a quick hug. " How's things going?"  
  
" Pretty good, except for the jet leg." She said laughing.  
  
" Where's that other guy, Kai?" Kevin asked.  
  
" Oh, he's over by the entrance somewhere." Tyson said.  
  
" Well we should get your bags." Max replied.  
  
" Already got them!" Lee said holding his backpack.  
  
" That's all?" Kenny questioned.  
  
" Yeah, the rest is being sent directly to Madrid."  
  
" Oh yeah, that's where you're going!" Ray yelled.  
  
" Well we should probably go get checked into the hotel, right?" Gary asked Lee as they started to make their way towards the entrance.  
  
" Oh okay, my grandpa is waiting for us in the car so he can take you there." Tyson replied.  
  
" Great, thanks a lot!" Kevin said.  
  
" Oh, There's Kai." Ray said, catching sight of the figure that was still leaning on the  
  
wall with his eyes shut. " Don't take anything he say's serious, he's been getting worse."  
  
" Well, that sounds like the same old Kai." Mariah pointed out.  
  
" Yeah, but today he really got off the wrong side of the bed." Max complained, just before they reached him.  
  
" Um.. Hello Kai, good to see you again." Mariah replied to the handsome guy.  
  
" Wait, handsome? No, I mean the jerk, the one who is just WAY too bitchy!" Mariah thought to herself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" How long does it take for a damn plane to land?!" Kai muttered under his breath, he started to say something else but was cut-off by a voice.  
  
" Um.. Hello Kai, good to see you again." Came a female voice.  
  
" Oh great, it's that pink haired little brat!" Kai thought to himself before opening his eyes and looking at the speaker, and as soon as he saw her, he regretted those words.  
  
" Holy shit! Kai thought, looking amazed at the girl in front of him. " She's beautiful." Almost one minute had passed and Kai still did not take his eyes off her.  
  
"Why the hell is he staring at me with his beautiful, sexy eyes?" Mariah questioned in her mind. " Okay, where did that come in?! Way too much time on the plane!"  
  
It was Tyson who broke the silence between the two. " Uh..Kai? You there?" He asked him, who was still staring at Mariah.  
  
Tyson's voice finally brought Kai to notice that he was still staring at Mariah, quickly looked away.  
  
" Hey Kai, like Mariah said it's good to see you again." Kevin stated.  
  
Kai frowned at him. " The pleasures all yours." He replied stiffly, crossing his arms he started to walk away towards the entrance.  
  
" Hey wait up!" Max yelled after him, as he and the rest fallowed.  
  
As soon as the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers where outside, they we're greeted by Tyson's grandfather.  
  
" Hey dudes! Wassup?! Like the wheels?" He yelled at them, gesturing at the limo.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, nice grandpa-" Tyson stopped suddenly looking at the limo. " Grandpa  
  
when did you get a limo?" He asked looking shocked. He just laughed. " I rented it for  
  
today! So hop in! Tyson then turned to the White Tigers. " Well, your ride awaits. We'll  
  
drop you guy's off at the hotel and then we can show you the town!" Ray turned around.  
  
" Hey Kai do you need a ride?" He asked him who was quite far away.  
  
"..Uh.no. I'll just walk.Yeah.so bye." With that, he turned around and left.  
  
" What's his problem?" Lee asked.  
  
" You never know, don't worry you'll get used to it." Ray explained, he suddenly turned to Mariah who was staring off where Kai went.  
  
" Hey Mariah, why so quiet?" He asked her.  
  
" Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just tired, that's all." She quickly said.  
  
" Well then let's get to the hotel!" Tyson's grandpa yelled.  
  
With that, the teenagers got into the limo, and Mariah took one last glance in where Kai went.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kai POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What the hell is wrong with me?!" Why couldn't I take my eyes off her?" Kai angrily said to himself.  
  
" Damn male hormones, that's all is was." He thought in his mind. " But she has gotten  
  
so beautiful, just look at her eyes." He suddenly stopped, looking horror struck. " I  
  
didn't just think that!" He yelled, getting a few stares from the people around him.  
  
" Lack of sleep, all I need is to have a rest and get her out of my head." Hoping that his  
  
theory would work; he picked up his pace and walked in the direction of his house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Well that's the end of Ch 1. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. YOU DON"T HAVE A CHOICE..I will put up the next Ch soon. Later!!  
  
~ Digitalgirl~ 


	2. Rivalries put to an end

A/N. Hello fanfictions readers! Thank you to all who reviewed the first Ch! I can't believe I got that many for this crappy attempt for a fic! There is a lot more Kai/Mariah romance in this Ch. So hope you like it! Oh and one more thing: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: MAWHAHAHA!! I own Beyblade! Okay I don't, and I repeat, I..do..not..own..Beyblade. But I do own a beyblade of my own. Finally!  
  
  
  
Dangerous Love. Ch 2.  
  
Rivalries put to an end.  
  
  
  
" Thanks a lot for dropping us off here!" Lee replied, as he and the rest of the White Tigers got out of the limo.  
  
" No prob! Hey, if you guy's want we can go see a movie or something, I think The Ring is playing at 6:00, how about it?" Tyson asked though the window.  
  
" Sure, sounds like fun! I haven't seen a movie in a theater in a long time, you know, small town." Kevin stated, causing Ray to laugh.  
  
" Yeah, I know what it's like back there."  
  
" Later!" Gary called back as he and the rest of the White Tigers made their way towards the hotel.  
  
" So Mariah, why so quiet?" Kevin asked as Lee checked in.  
  
" What? What do you mean? I'm not quiet!" She hissed back.  
  
" Yeah sure, but really, you hardly said a word since we left the airport." He stated.  
  
Mariah was about to reply, but was cut off by Lee.  
  
" Okay, Mariah here is your key, third floor room 203. And our room is on the second  
  
floor room 105." He said while handing her a key, and continued speaking.  
  
" Tyson said that the movie starts at 6:00, so we'll meet back here 5:30."  
  
Mariah nodded and headed towards the elevator.  
  
" I wonder why she is so quiet, she should be happy to see Ray." Lee thought to  
  
himself but shook it off as he noticed that the others where holding another elevator door open, waiting for him.  
  
" Oh well, maybe a movie will clear her mind, oh wait, she doesn't like horror ones." He silently laughed to himself and got onto the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Mariah's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What is with me? I should be completely calm and acting my usual self, but as soon as I  
  
saw Kai." Mariah, with a frustrated sigh, flopped herself down onto the bed and looked  
  
around the room. It was actually very large; there was a huge window that overlooked  
  
the town, and more impotently, a king sized bed in the middle of the room, it also had a  
  
small kitchen, and what looked more like a huge Jacuzzi then a tub in the bathroom.  
  
" Maybe I can clear my head at the movie tonight, oh wait, it's a horror. Damnit! But at least Kai won't be there, or I hope. She sighed and rolled over on the bed.  
  
" Why couldn't I take my eyes off him? I mean sure he's hot, any girl would admit it, but why would I notice it now?"  
  
She shook her head and sat up, in a desperate attempt to clear her thoughts about Kai. " I  
  
still can't believe where going to Madrid!" She exclaimed to herself, and thought back to  
  
when she heard the news;  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
It was about 11:00 at night when she awoke with the phone  
  
ringing, she expected it to be Gary, maybe telling her about some new food, but it wasn't.  
  
It was a voice of a young man that was congratulating her in winning a contest for a trip  
  
to Spain. She thought it was some sort of joke and thought nothing of it, but then she got  
  
four tickets in the mail one day for a trip to Madrid. The funny thing was, was that she  
  
did not remember entering a contest, and was not going to go until Kevin talk her  
  
into it. She found out that she and the rest of the White Tigers would have to spend a  
  
couple of days in Ray's town until the next plane left to take them to Madrid, and that's when she phoned Ray.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Mariah looked at the bedside table at the clock; it was already 12:00. With a yawn, she laid back on the bed to have a short rest before the movie.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After many hours of sleep Kai felt refreshed and more impotently, he's mind was completely off Mariah, or so he liked to think.  
  
" I knew that sleep would help! The whole thing with Mariah was totally caused by lack  
  
of sleep. The way her hair moved in the wind, her eyes, her sweet angel- like voice, her perfect skin, her body.- " Shit!" he screamed out loud, dropping some coffee that he was trying to make, now on his pants.  
  
" Oh yeah, you totally got her off your mind Kai.' He yelled annoyingly at himself as he wiped off his pants with a rag, right that second the phone rang.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
He sighed and gave up on trying to dry his pants, so he answered the phone.  
  
" What?" He asked coldly to the other line.  
  
" Oh hello Kai, it's Ray."  
  
" Can I help you with something? " He asked sarcastically.  
  
" No, but you can do me a favor." He replied.  
  
Kai let out a frustrated sigh. " What is it now?"  
  
" Have you ever seen The Ring." Ray asked.  
  
" Why would I have seen a ring?" Kai questioned, now getting annoyed with Ray's games.  
  
" It's a movie Kai."  
  
" Oh the movie, no, why?" He asked.  
  
" Perfect! Then you can come with us to see it with the White Tigers at 6:00!"  
  
" What? Why do you want me to come?" Kai almost shouted in the mouthpiece.  
  
" Well, you haven't seen them in a while either, and it would be nice of you to at least come with us and see it before they go home." He explained.  
  
" Is that pink-haired girl Mariah going to be there?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
" Yeah of course she will," Ray paused for a moment, " And you don't have be such a ass around her either."  
  
" What the hell are you talking about, I don't act like an ass to her!" Kai half shouted.  
  
" Yeah whatever, but anyway it starts at 6:00 but we are going to meet at the hotel that's by the park at 5:30, you coming or not?"  
  
" I'll see." He only said.  
  
" Sure Kai, later! Ray replied before hanging up.  
  
Kai hung up the phone with a sigh.  
  
" I guess I might as well go, nothing better to do here." He thought to himself, but did  
  
not admit that he also wanted to go because of the pink-haired girl. He looked over to  
  
where the coffee maker was and his challenge: Making coffee before he spilled it on him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where is Mariah? She should be down by now." Lee shouted angrily at Gary, who  
  
shrugged his shoulders, he was about to head towards her room, but stopped when he heard a voice.  
  
" Hey guy's ready for the movie?" Ray's voice rang though the lobby.  
  
Lee turned to the doors to see Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Max walk though, and about 5 seconds later, Kai.  
  
" Hey, we're ready, but Mariah hasn't come down yet." Lee explained.  
  
Kevin looked at Kai. " So you decided to come, huh?" He asked him.  
  
" Yeah, nice of you to notice." Kai replied, not sounding happy to be there.  
  
" I guess I'll go get Mariah then." Gary said and started to head to the nearest elevator but stopped when the doors opened and their other member stepped out.  
  
" She just had to do this to me, didn't she?" Was all that Kai could think.  
  
It took a minute for everyone to know who they where staring at.  
  
Mariah's usual white pants and tank top with the pink lace trim was replaced with baggy black pants that had  
  
A blue flame on the bottom, and her top was a long-sleeved white one that hugged her perfect frame.  
  
She had also put her hair up in a loose bun, with small pieces that fell on the sides of her small, pale face.  
  
" What, What are you staring at? Shouldn't we be getting to the movie?" She asked them, but her eyes where fixed on Kai.  
  
" Oh..uh.yeah.um..Let's go." Tyson managed to sound out, and walked towards the  
  
door, and the rest fallowed but where still stunned at Mariah's change. Before Max went out the door, he turned back towards the elevators where Kai still stood.  
  
" Hey Kai! You coming?" He yelled back to him.  
  
" Huh?" Kai asked, still looking like he in a daze, but snapped out of it. " Yeah, I'm  
  
coming." He replied as he walked to the door, which Max was still holding open.  
  
" Great, just what I need, I think it's just a total fluke with her and get over it, and then  
  
she comes out looking like this. But I stand to what I said before, I DID NOT fall in love with her." Kai said to himself as he walked behind the rest still looking at the back of  
  
Mariah , but even he was starting to have doubts.  
  
  
  
" Oh why did he come? Mariah asked herself. " And why does he look even more  
  
handsome tonight then any other day? And more importantly, why do I feel this way  
  
about him?" She kept on having confusing thoughts about him all the way to the theater, and she still did not have the answer.  
  
15 minutes later, the bladers where watching the movie, and of course eating junk food.  
  
Mariah and Kai where sitting right beside each other, which made them both feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
True to her word, Mariah did NOT enjoy horror flicks, almost as much as Kenny.  
  
Kai felt sorry for her when something unexpected happened on the movie and she would let out a soft scream and  
  
hide her face. " If only I so much could even put an arm around her to reassure her." Kai thought before he could stop himself, causing him to choke on his Pepsi.  
  
As soon as the movie was over, Kai and Mariah we're the first to get out of their seats  
  
and head back to the concession, with the others struggling to keep up.  
  
" Hey, what's the hurry?" Tyson asked when he and the others caught up.  
  
"I'm just really tired, want to get back to the hotel." Mariah lied.  
  
Kai just stayed silent.  
  
" Yeah, we should be getting back." Lee agreed.  
  
" Okay, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Kenny replied as the White Tigers headed to the door.  
  
" Later!" Kevin yelled.  
  
Mariah turned and looked at Kai; who was staring straight back at her. She blushed and walked out the door without another word.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh this is nuts!" Yelled Mariah, as she sat up in her huge bed. " That's it! I can't get to  
  
sleep no matter what! I just keep on thinking about Kai." She quickly got dressed, put on  
  
some shoes and headed out of the hotel. " Maybe a walk will help me clear my head."  
  
She thought as she walked onto the completely silent street. She walked what seemed like forever, and was about to head back until she saw what seemed like a park.  
  
" I guess I'll just go sit around here for a bit until I have to go back." She decided, she  
  
  
  
  
  
walked towards a near-by bench, but stopped when she saw something move out of the  
  
  
  
  
  
corner of her eye, but thought nothing of it. She was not scared until she heard footsteps  
  
  
  
  
  
running towards her, clearly whoever it was did not see her in the dark, ran into her and crashed to the ground, with the figure on top of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Maybe I shouldn't have gone for a walk." Kai said to himself as he tried to see though  
  
the darkness. He had been walking for about one hour, since he could not get to sleep no  
  
matter what he did. He was thinking about turning around and going home, but stopped when he heard footsteps.  
  
" Who's there?" He called out.  
  
Silence.  
  
He shrugged and continued to walk, only to hear the footsteps now right behind him.  
  
" Whoever is fallowing me better talk right now!" He threatened, but did not expect a reply, nor one that he knew.  
  
" Hello Kai, nice night for a walk, huh?" Came the cold male voice though the darkness.  
  
Kai stopped suddenly, he knew whom this voice belonged to, but he could not see the speaker.  
  
" What do you want? And how the hell did you find me?" Kai asked into the dark.  
  
" Well Kai, you know perfectly well what I want, and as to how I found you, that's my little secret." The voice replied.  
  
" Oh so what are you going to do, take my bitbeast just like that?" Kai asked to where he thought his voice was coming from.  
  
" No, I don't think so, I still want to have some more fun hurting the one you love." He said.  
  
" What have I told you, I don't love anyone!" He yelled, but for a short moment he thought of Mariah.  
  
" Oh really? What a shame, I guess I'll just have some fun with her anyways, you know she is very beautiful, I think even you noticed that."  
  
Kai nearly died on the spot, he didn't mean..  
  
"Well, I must make my way to the park then." The voice stated.  
  
" And why is that?" Kai asked.  
  
" Why? Oh because I think that your little pink-haired friend is there, alone too. And since you don't have any feelings towards her, you won't mind when I dispose of her,  
  
goodbye." And with that, Kai again heard footsteps, this time walking away.  
  
" You sick fuck!" Kai yelled before he took off at a dead run, hopefully towards the park.  
  
" Oh shit! Why did I say that?! Mariah could be hurt.or worse." Trying to avoid any  
  
kind of ledge, sign, or tree was a hell of a lot harder then at night, and that took a lot of time, but he didn't care, he kept on running.  
  
" Where the hell am I, Mariah please alright! Damnit, it'll be all my fault if she gets  
  
hurt, I never regret it. Please be alright, please be-" Kai was suddenly cut off by falling on someone and a loud scream.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Came a female voice, which Kai definitely knew.  
  
" Mariah, is that you?! Are you alright?!" He asked her.  
  
" Kai? Of course I'm alright. Now would you mind getting off me?" She asked, sounding somewhat embarrassed.  
  
" Oh..uh..yeah, sure." He replied as he got off and offered her his hand to help her up, which she took.  
  
" Are you sure your alright? Did you hear anyone?" Kai asked sounding concerned, which surprised both Mariah and himself.  
  
After Mariah got up off the ground, Kai was able to see her a bit through the darkness.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure I'm alright, and no I didn't hear anyone. What are you doing all the way  
  
out here anyways? I mean your place is quite far away-" Mariah was suddenly cut off by  
  
finding Kai's lips on her own, she was surprised at first, but as soon found out of how good a kisser Kai was, she found herself kissing him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Well how did you like this Ch? Yeah I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I will update soon. But the same rules apply in this Ch: If you liked it, review, if you didn't, review. Thus meaning, that you have to review no matter what! Well, must go now. Later!  
  
~Digitalgirl~ 


	3. Confusing Dreams

(A/N) Hey guy's!! I'm sssssooooooooo incredibly sorry that I did not update sooner. I had major writers block!  
  
Prep_empress86: You better be! All those people who had to wait for you to update this piece of crap fic!  
  
Digitalgirl89: * Burst out crying* I KNOW!! It's just all such...Sappy Crap!  
  
Blackrave: Damn right! Now my Kai is stolen because of YOU!  
  
Prep_empress86: Your Kai?! My Kai!!  
  
Blackrave: He's MINE!!  
  
Digitalgirl89: Shut the hell up! I can't concentrate under these conditions! I won't be able to write!  
  
Blackrave, prep_empress86: Thank god!!  
  
Digitalgirl89: Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed this fic, at least YOU where nice...*looks over shoulder to blackrave and prep_empress86*  
  
Prep_empress86: What did we do?!  
  
Digitalgirl89: on with the damn fic, Blackrave!  
  
Blackrave: Disclaimer. Well the pathetic chick don't own anything in this fic, even though she would like too, now if you don't mind, stop bothering me, I HATE THIS SAP!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dangerous Love  
  
Ch # 3.  
  
Confusing Dreams  
  
" Hmmm.this is nice. Why didn't I do this before? Wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" Kai quickly came to his thoughts and broke the kiss that he had foolishly been longing for.  
  
Mariah looked at his stunned face, before she quickly looked towards the ground, blushing heavily, she was glad that Kai spoke first.  
  
" Uh..um..well..I have to go, uh, later." He exclaimed before he ran off into the darkness.  
  
" Yeah, uh, bye." Mariah muttered to the disappearing figure. She turned around and headed towards the hotel still stunned.  
  
" What just happened here? As soon as I think it was a flick he comes and does' That' and it's not like I didn't like it either. Damn! Now what happens?" Mariah thought to herself as tried not to trip on anything. " Great, I still have about another 15 minutes till I get to the hotel, I just want to sleep this off."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What made me do THAT!!" Kai yelled at himself as he ran to the direction of his house.  
  
" I never had time for the " Relations" and expressly "love." Kai suddenly stopped.  
  
" What if she didn't get home? That freak could still be after her." Kai said out loud, but still walked on.  
  
" I'm sure she got home okay, but what if she didn't? Oh why the hell do I care!!" He thought as he went into the driveway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 12:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai woke up for the fifth time, looking at the cordless phone.  
  
" All I have to do is phone and hear her voice then hang up, just to make sure that she got back." Kai finally convinced himself and dialed the number of the hotel.  
  
" Hello how may I help you?" A male voce asked.  
  
" Uh hi, I would like to get in contact with room.." " What is her room number again?" Kai thought trying to remember her room number that he overheard them saying.  
  
" The room number sir?" The man asked.  
  
" Uh, room 203?" Kai asked, hoping he was right.  
  
" One moment."  
  
About five seconds later, Kai heard the phone ringing again.  
  
" Hello?" Asked a sleepy female voice.  
  
" Mariah is that you?" Kai asked, ruining his plan of just hanging up.  
  
" Yeah, uh, is that you Kai?" She asked now sounding wide-awake.  
  
" Uh, yeah it's me." He muttered.  
  
" What are you phoning at this time?" She asked him.  
  
" Um..just making sure that you got back to the hotel okay." He said, not believing his own words.  
  
" Oh." Was all that Mariah could say.  
  
" Well, bye." Kai replied, as he was about to hang up, but stopped when he heard her.  
  
" Oh wait! Just one question, why did you kiss me?" She said, sounding embarrassed.  
  
Kai knew this was coming, he just didn't know how to reply.  
  
"Uh.why should I know? Or care? The real question is why did you kiss me back?" He asked, hoping that he didn't sound as stupid as he thought he did.  
  
" I don't know! And why do you think that I would care?!" She yelled.  
  
" Whoever said that I thought that you cared?!" Kai screamed back.  
  
" Oh shut-up!! Your just scared!"  
  
" Of what?!"  
  
" That you might have feelings!" She yelled.  
  
" Bull-shit! Why do you feel that way for me?!" Kai asked.  
  
" Well maybe I do dammit!"  
  
" Well maybe I do as well!!!" As soon as he heard himself say these words, he knew it was true, and quickly hung up the phone on her.  
  
" Why do I say these things when they're not true?!" Kai angrily said to himself, right then the phone rang.  
  
" What?" Kai said sounding harsh.  
  
" Forget what I said!" Mariah's voice came.  
  
" I will! And how the hell did you get my number?" Kai yelled back.  
  
" The phone book dipshit!" she screamed.  
  
" Are you always this annoying?" He asked.  
  
" NO! Only with you! Goodbye!" Mariah yelled before she hung up.  
  
" Damn! Now I know why I have never been in a relationship." Kai said aloud as he hung up the phone.  
  
" I knew it was just a faze with her! Well she got what she asked for, but I sill can't help thinking that I was a bit hard on her. No wait! What am I thinking! I really need some sleep." Kai thought to himself as he headed back to his bed, and fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
Unfortunately for Kai, still could not get a good sleep, because of the dream.  
  
DREAM:  
  
" Well, well Kai, looks like you've came, even though you said you wouldn't." A cold voice came though the darkness.  
  
Kai looked around his surroundings; he was in what looked like a dark tunnel that was covered in about three inches of water. On some places on the wall of the tunnel, was what looked like red paint that had got splashed all over. He took a closer look at it, and it wasn't paint. It was blood.  
  
" Who are you? Where's Mariah?" Kai shouted down the darkened tunnel.  
  
" No need to worry Kai, the girl is fine, well, somewhat." The man said.  
  
" What does that mean?" Kai asked as he clenched his knuckles.  
  
" Well I can't lie to you my friend, she is rather damaged mentally and physically." He said and started to laugh.  
  
" If you touch her I'll-"  
  
" You'll what? Kill me. Such harsh words Kai, especially coming from you. I won't lie to you Kai, you can save her, and all you have to do is give me your Bitbeast." He replied.  
  
" What, you still think I'll give up my Bitbeast.' Kai yelled, but sounded worried.  
  
" Oh I think you will." The voice said.  
  
" Where are you?!" Kai screamed.  
  
" Why so nice of you to ask, isn't it Mariah?" The voice said, then at that moment a kicking sound came followed be a muffled scream.  
  
" MARIAH!!" Kai yelled as he ran down the dark tunnel, splashing water everywhere. He fell more then once, but still ran.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he came to a staircase that led to a door.  
  
" Well Kai, are you coming up? I don't think little Mariah can stand much longer." The voice said from behind the door.  
  
Kai slowly reached for the door handle, and opened the heavy door, and the most horrible sight met his eyes.  
  
" MARAIH!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai awoke with a start, still sweating from the dream. He quickly jumped out of bed and looked out the window. It was now daylight, with a clear blue sky.  
  
Kai could all to well remember the dream, the tunnel, the cold unknown voice, Mariah's screaming.  
  
Kai shook his head and sat down on his bed, looking extremely pale.  
  
" What is that supposed to mean? That guy, who is he? And what does he want with my Bitbeast, and Mariah?" Kai sighed and got of the bed again, " Maybe a shower will help, and tomorrow Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers will be gone."  
  
Later that day.....  
  
" Hiya Buddy!" Came Tyson's voice as Kai opened the door to which Tyson had been knocking at for the last five minutes.  
  
" Don't call me 'Buddy', and what do you want?" Kai asked, looking annoyed.  
  
" Well, as you might have already known, the White Tigers are leaving tomorrow so we are going out for dinner for kind of a going away party." Tyson explained.  
  
" You always have to do this to me? Alright, I'll come." Kai said, surprising himself.  
  
" Kai I know that you don't- WHAT! YOUR COMING?! Oh I mean, great! We'll meet at the hotel at 5:30, okay?"  
  
" Yeah sure." Kai said as he closed the door on Tyson.  
  
" Why did I agree to that?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mariah's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mariah, you there?" Lee asked waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
" Wha- Oh, what is it?' She asked snapping to her senses.  
  
" Nothing, it's just that you haven't touched your breakfast yet." Lee pointed at the untouched French toast that still lay on the table in front of her.  
  
" Mmm.not hungry, want it Gary?" Mariah asked the staring figure.  
  
" Yeah, uh please, I've already finished mine." He explained as he reached for the plate.  
  
" So what time does the plane leave tomorrow?" Kevin asked as he drank some orange juice.  
  
" 9:00 am, so be ready, we almost missed it last time." Lee said.  
  
Mariah just nodded to him, not really having a clue what he was saying. Her mind was on a sliver and blue haired guy.  
  
" Did I really mean what I said last night? And more importantly, did he? Oh who cares?! We'll be gone tomorrow and everything will be back to normal. I hope." Mariah sighed and looked up at her now staring teammates.  
  
" What?" She asked, looking annoyed.  
  
" Mariah what is with you? Lee's right, something's up." Kevin stated.  
  
" Nothing, really." Mariah replied, but seeing the unimpressed faces of her teammates, continued. " I guess I'm just excited about the trip, I mean, it's not like we get to go many places, you know, with the elders there." She said, matter-of- factly.  
  
" Yeah, I know what you mean." Gary managed to sound out as he chewed on the French toast.  
  
" So what are you going to do today?" Mariah asked, trying to fix her mind on something other then Kai.  
  
" Well, we are going to dinner with the Ray and the others tonight, but I really have no clue what to do earlier today." Lee replied.  
  
" Hey I know what we could do, I heard from Kenny that a new aquatic center just opened, we could check that out." Kevin stated.  
  
" Yeah, that'd be cool, wanna go Mariah?' Lee asked her.  
  
" Ummm.what?" She said, but still not sounding like she was all there.  
  
" Then it's settled, we'll leave here in half an hour. Later!" Lee yelled over his shoulder as he headed to the guy's room.  
  
" Yeah me too, it'll take me awhile to actually find my swim shorts." Kevin said as he finished his juice and got up. " Oh and Mariah, just try to forget whatever your worrying about and just have some fun for a change, it's not like we get to go to many places." He said before he too, took off.  
  
" Yeah, what he said, we know that something bothering you Mariah, even if you say that nothing is." Gary replied, and followed the rest.  
  
" Why the hell are they acting all mushy all of a sudden?" Mariah muttered to herself watching them run away, but soon it was forgot as she looked down at the table to find...  
  
The bill.  
  
" Guy's get BACK HERE! I'm not paying all my money on what Gary eat!!"  
  
  
  
End of Ch #3.  
  
A/N. I know, I know, way too short, huh? It was either that or you guy's would have to wait another week for a REALLY long Ch. The next Ch will be up a lot faster this time.  
  
Prep_empress86: Yeah right, people, it won't be up for at least another 3 months.  
  
Digitalgirl89: Will not! I'm already writing it now!  
  
Blackrave: Yeah well, you type really slow.  
  
Prep_empress86: Hey, here's a thought, do you even know whom the "Voice" belongs to?  
  
Digitalgirl89: Of course I do!  
  
Blackrave: How could you threaten Kai like that?! * Throws a wooden bat at her*  
  
Digitalgirl89: AAAGGGGGGHHH! Damn, I gotta get out of here. Well you know the rules, like it, review, don't well...* Falls unconscious because of Blackrave's beyblade*  
  
Blackrave: If ya don't like it, Review!!!! 


	4. Bloody Roses

AN: Hello fellow beyblade freaks! I said that I would get this Ch up sooner and look at this..only took me a few days to update! Thank you to all who reviewed Ch 3! Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own anything, but some day I will!! MAWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
Dangerous Love  
  
Bloody Roses  
  
  
  
After about 1 hour at yelling at the rest of the members about the bill, getting her swimsuit, and the long ride, Mariah and the others were finally at the pool.  
  
" This place is huge!" Kevin yelled as they entered.  
  
All they could see now was the lobby, but even that was big. Off to the side were the girls and boy's change rooms, and straight in front of them were some glass doors that led to the pool.  
  
" Yeah well, look at the size of the pool! It must be at least 50 meters long!" Lee replied as he paid the fee to a young woman at the desk.  
  
" Thank you. The pool is opened to the public all day so enjoy yourselves!" Said the woman, and pointed them to the change rooms.  
  
" See you in a few Mariah!' Lee replied as he, Kevin and Gary made there way to the boy's change rooms.  
  
" Yeah, bye." Mariah muttered as she slowly walked to the girls.  
  
Ten minutes later Mariah was able to spot out the rest of her teammates at the pool, (thanks to Gary) and now were walking on the ledge of the pool to get to the deep end.  
  
" You know, I find it extremely creepy when all the guy's us, or more specifically, you Mariah." Lee stated, looking, (and glaring) at the guy's who were practically drooling at Mariah.  
  
Mariah looked down at her swimsuit; it was a black tankini that had pink sakuras all over it, it wasn't that reveling, but it did show some cleavage.  
  
" I hate it when all that guy's stare at are my boobs." Mariah muttered in a very low voice.  
  
" What's that?" Kevin asked her, looking confused.  
  
" Oh, um, I asked if you knew where Gary was! He sort of left us when we decided to go to the deep end." Mariah quickly covered up as sat down at the edge of the pool and put her feet in.  
  
" I have no- Oh wait I see him, he's in the kiddies pool." Lee replied, trying to hold back the urge to laugh, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Mariah looked over to the kid's pool to find Gary, wearing water wings, attempting to play basketball with the small rubber ball and the plastic net.  
  
" Don't think the kids like it though." Kevin said as he watched the 2 to 10 year olds quickly leave the pool as fast as they could.  
  
" What, can't he swim?" Mariah asked as she slid into the pool.  
  
" Doesn't look that way." Lee replied and started to laugh again.  
  
" Hey! Look who's-" Kevin started, but Mariah did not hear the rest, as she dived deep in the water. Sure it was 12 feet deep, but she's been swimming  
  
all her life, and has dived longer. She was almost at the bottom when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back up to the surface.  
  
" What the hell!" Mariah yelled, as she was able to speak, and looked around to find a very wet, laughing Ray.  
  
" Hey Mariah! Been swimming long?" Asked a voice from the ledge of the pool. Mariah looked over to find Tyson, and Max laughing along with Lee and Kevin.  
  
" Oh, hey guy's! When did you get here?" Mariah asked as she swam to join them.  
  
" Just a couple of minutes ago. Man Mariah, you should have seen your face when I pulled you up!" Said Ray when he managed to stop laughing.  
  
" Hey, where's Kenny?" Lee asked Max.  
  
" Well, he's say's he's not a good swimmer, so he decided to stay at the kiddies pool." Max explained, making a face.  
  
Mariah looked over to the small pool to now find the only two people in the pool attempting to play basketball.  
  
" No offence, but that's damn pathetic." Lee said, shaking his head.  
  
" Yeah, but who cares? Right now I'm in the mood for Marco Polo, who's with me?" Tyson yelled as he did a cannon ball into the pool.  
  
The next 3 hours passed in no time, playing Marco Polo, which Tyson won three times in a row, but most suspected that he cheated, and about an hour of begging Gary to go to the deep end, and in the end, almost causing him to be a drowning victim.  
  
" I really thought that you could swim better then that Gary." Lee explained as they made their way to the change rooms.  
  
" Yeah, I guess not." Gary replied in a heavy voice.  
  
Mariah just shook her head and went into the girls change rooms, which where completely deserted. She headed for her locker to get some shampoo and conditioner for her hair, when she heard a noise back to where the door was.  
  
Mariah took a couple of steps back to look to see who came in, but found no one.  
  
" Weird." She muttered, as she untied the key that was tied to the shoulder strap on her swimsuit.  
  
She fumbled with the key and put it in the lock, only to find that it was already unlocked.  
  
" I didn't forget to lock it, why is it opened then?" Mariah asked herself, frowning slightly.  
  
She decided to ignore it and started to look around the pants, tops, shoes, and towels for the shampoo and conditioner.  
  
" Ah, there it is!' Mariah exclaimed to herself and pulled out the bottles, causing something to fall to her feet. She looked down to find what looked like an envelope.  
  
" What the hell.." Mariah said aloud and bent down to pick it up.  
  
On the front of it was her name written in dark blood red ink. She slowly opened it and unfolded the thin paper, almost like tissue paper.  
  
The letter was short, but all the same it was confusing;  
  
Mariah, I need to see you as soon as possible; I think that you might be in danger, Nothing to worry about, just meet me at the local park that we met at last night at six-o-clock. Tell no one.  
  
Kai.  
  
P.S. Come alone, I don't want anyone else getting into this.  
  
  
  
Mariah folded up the letter and put it in her jacket pocket in the locker.  
  
" Why does he want to see me? And what does he mean that I'm in danger? And most importantly, why the hell was he in the girls change room the pervert?!" Mariah said to herself as she started to close the locker, but  
  
before it was half closed she noticed something else that was not in there before; a single red rose.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Let it RIP!!" Kai yelled as he launched Dranzer in the huge personal dish of his.  
  
" I've been beyblading for hours, but I still can't figure out why I said that to Mariah." Kai thought as his beyblade spun rapidly around the dish.  
  
Kai looked at the digital clock on the wall, it was now 5:00, and it was also time to head to the restaurant.  
  
" Ugh! I'll be so glad when this visit with the White Tigers is over." Kai said sounding annoyed.  
  
He picked up his beyblade, which was still spinning, and walked into the large house. By the time he changed and got to the restaurant it was already 5:45.  
  
" Hey Kai buddy! Nice of you to come!" Came Tyson's voice from one of the tables close to the window.  
  
" Yeah whatever, just don't bother me again, got that?" Kai replied as he sat down.  
  
" You got it!" Tyson said, still sounding happy.  
  
Kai looked around the table; Gary and Tyson were shoving their faces with any kind of food they could get their hands on. Lee was having a  
  
conversation with Max and Ray, and Kenny was on his laptop, surprise surprise. But there was still one person missing.  
  
" Where's Mariah?" Kai asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Ray looked at him with an extremely confused and surprised look on his face.  
  
" Mariah? Um, she left here just before you came, saying that she had to do something." Ray explained, still staring at him.  
  
Kai just nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he was worried for her.  
  
The next ten minutes seemed to drag on, the others looked like they were having a great time eating and talking, but Kai had other things on his mind.  
  
" I'm going outside to get some air." Kai replied unable to watch Tyson stuff his face anymore.  
  
Outside it was extremely cold, dark clouds hung overhead, and the street was almost completely abandoned.  
  
Kai leaned on the wall enjoying the silence, trying to forget the mental picture he had of Tyson eating.  
  
" Well hello Kai, you know where you little girlfriend is?" Came a voice though the darkness.  
  
Kai could have died, he thought that the guy had giving up to get his bitbeast, and he did think more then once that maybe he imagined the whole thing.  
  
" You know, I'm getting really annoyed with you showing up like this in the dark, but I'm getting even more pissed off when you refer that...girl as my bitch!" Kai yelled, hoping that he sounded as angry as he felt.  
  
The 'voice' did no reply for a long time, and soon Kai thought that he left before he could do some serious damage to the freak.  
  
He started to head towards the doors when he spoke;  
  
" You know, you're not the only one that's getting pissed off. I'm growing annoyed with your attitude, but I will give you some advice." He said, as cold as ever.  
  
" Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Kai asked, laughing a little.  
  
" My advice is this; keep more of an eye on your 'bitch', you know, it's not safe for her to go walking around at night, expressly when I'm mad!" He replied, then the sound of footsteps followed.  
  
" If you think I'm going to run to her rescue you're sadly mistaken!" Kai screamed after him.  
  
" Who is that guy? And why the hell does he still want my bitbeast?" He thought to himself, looking at his surroundings.  
  
" Ha! He must really think that I'll go run and try to find Mariah. I've already been stupid enough to fall for that, I won't this time." He thought, but started to look more worried.  
  
" But what happens if something did happen to her and all along I knew about it?" Kai asked, now walking towards the road.  
  
" Lee and the others would surly seek revenge on me." He said aloud, now on the other side of the road and stopped.  
  
" Ray would most definite kill me." He said, searching for excuses.  
  
" Oh.SCREW IT!!" He screamed and set off at a dead run.  
  
" Why does it always have to be dark out when I have to run?!" Kai shouted, almost tripping on a mound of dirt.  
  
" Where do I look? Wait! I'll go check by the hotel, I bet she's there!" Kai thought turning on his heel and running to the right. He barley moved five steps when he heard a female scream.  
  
" Mariah." He muttered before he turned around and headed to where it came from; the park.  
  
He got there in no time, but finding her was a different story, as it was so dark.  
  
" MARAIH!!" Kai cried, looking around but only finding darkness.  
  
No one answered, he called again louder.  
  
After about ten seconds he finally heard something, but just barely.  
  
" K.Kai?" Asked a weak voice coming from the benches.  
  
Kai ran over there, and to his delight, and horror, he found her sitting on the ground;  
  
Even in the darkness he could see her top covered with blood, she was holding her arm, which looked like was literally torn in several places. She slowly lifted her head up and looked up at him with tearful eyes.  
  
Before Kai knew what he was doing, he knelt down beside her, and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
" Mariah.what happened?" He asked, looking at the scared girl.  
  
She spoke in a very quiet voice, but still sounding extremely scared.  
  
" I was...waiting for you.it was dark and I could hardly see..anything. I was about to go back.when.I heard someone." She replied, looking tired from talking and closed her eyes.  
  
Kai nodded, " but what did he do?"  
  
She reopened her eyes. " I don't remember much, but...I do know that he had a beyblade..a very strong one, stronger then any of the Demolition Boy's beyblades...after that I think I must have passed out." She explained, now looking like death.  
  
By now, Kai was pissed. As Mariah slowly started to go to sleep, he looked around the park to see if there was anyone there. Seeing no one, he gently slid his arms around her and picked her up easily.  
  
" I guess I could go back to the others..but when they see me carrying her like this.no.I'll go back to her hotel."  
  
It took him five minutes to get there, ( thanks to a taxi cap ) he walk to the room still carrying Mariah, got the key from her pocket, and walk inside.  
  
Once he was in he walked to the bedroom and laid the sleeping girl down on the queen-sized bed, and looked more closely at her wounds;  
  
Her arm was badly cut up, but it was treatable here. Blood was running from her head, with Kai suspected was why she passed out. He looked over the rest of her, finding scraps, deep gashes, and bruises already starting to form  
  
" Good thing I have my level 3 in first aid." Kai thought to himself. He walked over to the bathroom and looked over the place to find any thing he could use. Once he returned with some stuff he could use for her, he found her already waking up.  
  
" Hey. How you feeling?" Kai asked her, thinking of how dumb that would sound, " She has her arm slashed and diced, how do you think she feels dipshit?" Kai thought to himself.  
  
Mariah didn't seem to notice, she looked around the room, then touched her arm.  
  
" Ouch!" She yelled, quickly removing her hand.  
  
" Let me look at it." Kai said, walking over to her and started cleaning up her arm.  
  
" Umm..Kai, I remember you coming to the park and finding me, but what happen then?" She asked, looking confused.  
  
" Well, you passed out and then I brought you back here." He explained, looking uncomfortable.  
  
" Why were you out there at night anyway?" He asked, sounding sharp.  
  
Now it was Mariah turn to be uncomfortable.  
  
" Well, I got a letter." She replied, and then gestured to the nightstand table.  
  
Kai walked over to it to find a small letter written in dark red ink. Mariah watched as he read it, and then looked at her with anger written all over his face.  
  
" I didn't send you this." He replied, putting the letter back on the table.  
  
" What? What do you mean you didn't send this?" Mariah asked, winching as Kai wrapped her arm up in what looked like a ripped up sheet.  
  
" I mean what exactly what I said, but I do have a hint of who did." He said.  
  
" Who then?" She questioned him.  
  
" Listen, you are already in danger, I don't want you to know too much, please just..be careful." Kai quietly said, now cleaning her head.  
  
She looked up at him, " Is he actually worried about me?" Mariah thought, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
" I'll get it." She replied as she reached to the nightstand.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Mariah? Oh good your okay!" Came Ray's voice.  
  
" Ray? Yeah of course I'm okay." Mariah replied, winching a bit as Kai rubbed at her head with a cloth way to hard.  
  
" It's just that you didn't show up again at the restaurant, well, Kai left too but he usually does, but me and the others where worried about you." Ray explained.  
  
" Well I'm okay, just tired that all." Mariah said, faking a yawn.  
  
" Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the airport, bye Mariah."  
  
" Bye." Mariah said, and then hung up.  
  
" That Ray?" Kai asked in a cold voice, colder then usual.  
  
Mariah nodded her head.  
  
" Well, your arm should be fine, I don't think it'll get infected..um you might want to change out of those clothes though." Kai said, nodded at her bloodied up top.  
  
Mariah only nodded again and went into the bathroom; she came out a few minutes later in some PJ pants and a black T-shirt.  
  
Without saying a word to Kai who was standing next to the bed, she climbed under the soft covers, with her eyes wide open.  
  
" Well, I'll be leaving." Kai stated, walking towards the door, but Mariah stopped him.  
  
" Kai?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Can you do me a favor?" She asked him.  
  
Kai looked at her, she was staring at him, and so he nodded.  
  
" Could you just, um, stay with me here for tonight?" She replied, looking down at the floor.  
  
Whatever Kai was expecting, it wasn't this. Normally, he would have walked out the door without a word, but now that he was there and looking at how frightened she was, he found himself accepting.  
  
" Sure Mariah." He said.  
  
Kicking off his shoes, he slowly walked to the other side of the bed and laid on top of the covers.  
  
" Thank you Kai."  
  
" No problem, goodnight." He said, and surprising even himself, he wrapped  
  
his arms around Mariah's slim waist. As he lay there, listening to Mariah's breathing, he realized that he had drawn closer to her without knowing it.and he liked it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Ch # 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AN: Well I hope that you liked it! But those of you who read it must REVIEW!!! Even if you only read the disclaimer. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! The next Ch will be up soon, so till then...REVIEW!!! 


	5. Separations

AN: Hey people! Thanks to all you guys for reviewing Ch 4! Right now I want to clear one thing up; Ray and Mariah will NOT be getting together, nor will Mariah be two-timing both. Just so none of you guy's flame me for that, (Which I know of one..) I have nothing against Ray/Mariah fics, in fact I am planning to write one. That is if you want me too. Well on with the fic, and it'll explain the whole Ray/Mariah thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dangerous Love  
  
Ch # 5  
  
Separations  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah awoke with the sun shining in her eyes, well, that, and the extreme pain in her left arm, which reminded her of what happened the night before. She looked over to the left looking to find Kai, but she found no one.  
  
" Kai?" She asked quietly, hoping for an answer, well she did get one, the sound of the phone.  
  
Mariah slowly reached with her good arm for the handset.  
  
" Umm..yeah?" She asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
" Hi Mariah." Came Kai's voice, calming Mariah.  
  
" Listen, your leaving today at nine-o-clock, right?" He continued, sounding rushed.  
  
" What? Oh yeah the flight, yeah. Why?" She asked, feeling slightly down now.  
  
" Kai and me are finally friends now, maybe more, now I have to go to Madrid, damn my bad luck!" She thought, but ignored it.  
  
" I'll meet you there then, I need to talk to you before you go." He explained, sounding embarrassed.  
  
" Oh, okay then. Where are you anyway?" Mariah asked confused.  
  
" My place, I left there about five in the morning. Hey you better go get ready, it's already 8:00." He said, laughing a little.  
  
Mariah glanced at the digital clock, and sure enough he was right.  
  
" Oh great. Lee's gonna kill me. Bye then!" She said, but not wanting to hang up on him.  
  
" Hey Mariah?"  
  
" Yeah?' She asked.  
  
" Just be careful when you come to the airport, make sure nobody is following you."  
  
" Yeah I will, thanks Kai, for everything." Mariah replied and hung up.  
  
" I still can't believe what happened last night, but what I really want to know is who was that guy, I think Kai knows but he won't tell me. Why?" She shrugged off the thought and looked around the now extremely messy room.  
  
" I think I have to worry more about getting packed." She said to herself as she tried to find her backpack in the disaster.  
  
" Oh man, Lee's gonna have my head."  
  
  
  
30 minutes later............  
  
" Mariah I'm going to kill you." Lee angrily said to her as she came out of the elevator doors.  
  
" Uhhh..Sorry?" She asked, hoping that he was in a good mood.  
  
" Sorry? We have to be there at least a half hour early and your sorry?"  
  
Mariah looked down at her wristwatch; it was now 8:35.  
  
" Well we still have a half hour, somewhat." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Lee looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it, he quickly walked out the doors closely followed by Gary and Kevin.  
  
" Well, that could have been worse." Mariah muttered to herself and ran after them.  
  
Checking bags and looking at the flight schedule had never been so rushed when the White Tigers had made it to the airport.  
  
" Well we leave in ten minutes, the Bladebreakers said that they were going to see us off..but I don't see them anywhere." Lee stated, looking around the busy airport.  
  
As if on cue, the Bladebreakers came rushing thru the airport doors, well three of them did, Tyson came in about ten seconds later, looking extremely sleepy.  
  
" Why did your plane have to leave so early?" Tyson asked when they saw them in the huge crowed.  
  
Mariah meanwhile was scanning the crowed looking for Kai, who did not come in with the rest.  
  
" When does your plane leave again?" Max asked.  
  
" Nine-o-clock." Kenny replied before the White Tigers could say anything.  
  
" Umm..Hey guys?" Tyson said, still not awake.  
  
" What?" Ray asked, staring at him.  
  
" Well it might be just my eyes, but...Is that Kai I see?!" He half shouted, looking at a figure that just came though the doors.  
  
Mariah quickly snapped her head in that direction, and sure enough there was Kai, now walking towards them.  
  
" I didn't even call him! What's up with him?" Tyson asked amazed.  
  
When Kai got to the rest he stared at them with an annoyed face, but it wasn't the same way for Mariah.  
  
" Uhh.Hi Kai, um, if you don't mind me asking; what the hell made you come here?!" Tyson practically yelled at the unimpressed Kai.  
  
" Nice to see you here too Tyson." Kai replied, completely ignoring his question.  
  
" Whatever." Tyson said, then walked away with the rest to see if the plane had arrived.  
  
Mariah was about to walk with them, when she felt someone tugging at her forearm. She turned around to see Kai nodding towards the deserted cafeteria about ten feet away from them.  
  
She nodded in understanding and followed him to a two-seat table.  
  
" So you came, I didn't think you would." Mariah said when they sat down.  
  
" Yeah. What? You didn't think I would?" He asked, but with a small grin on his face.  
  
Mariah decided to ignore his statement and continued.  
  
" So what happens now?" She asked shyly.  
  
" Now? Now you watch yourself. I think that freak still wants my bitbeast, and would do anything to get it."  
  
" Is that what he wants, your bitbeast?" Mariah asked.  
  
Kai mentally slapped himself; after all, he didn't want her to know any more then she already did, but he slowly nodded.  
  
" Why does he want that?" She asked, looking confused.  
  
" That's the problem, I really have no clue. By what you tell me, he already had a damn strong bitbeast himself." He replied.  
  
Mariah glanced down at her arm, with was covered in a long blue sleeved top to hide the deep gashes on her arm, one thing she did not want was her teammates to know about the freak, that would be just another three people to be in danger.  
  
" Flight 009 to Madrid is now boarding. I repeat, flight 009 to Madrid is now boarding." Came a male voice over the speaker.  
  
" I take it that's your flight?" Kai replied as he got up off the chair.  
  
" Yeah." Mariah said and picked up her small backpack.  
  
" Mariah, please promise me that you'll take care of yourself." Kai stated, looking down at her, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Mariah looked up at the worried Kai, then nodded.  
  
" And call me if anything happens, at all." He continued, now even more worried then before.  
  
" Hey worry about yourself! I'll be fine, Madrid sounds like a safe place." She said.  
  
Kai still looked unconvinced.  
  
" Just please be safe Mariah." As soon as he said this, he put a hand on her chin, and brought his mouth onto hers.  
  
Mariah was still surprised that she was kissing the always silent Kai, but she found herself putting both her arms around his neck, as he held her chin with one hand and the other circled her waist.  
  
Kai was the first to pull back; he looked at her with a small smile on his face, turned around and walked out the cafeteria doors.  
  
" Good-bye Kai."  
  
Mariah couldn't have been happier of what happened, but was unaware that someone had watched the whole thing and wasn't as happy. (AN: Hmmm..I wonder who that could be...)  
  
Mariah walked back to where they were to board to find the rest of her members already in line, saying good-bye to the bladebreakers.  
  
" So hey! Feel free to come back anytime to visit!" Tyson said happily, as he shook hand with Lee.  
  
" I hope we do someday!" Lee replied.  
  
Mariah got hugged by Tyson, and shook hands with Max and Kenny, then turned to find a depressed and shocked looking Ray.  
  
" Well Ray, I really hope that I'll see you again really soon!" Mariah said as she gave him a hug, but he didn't return it, just kept on standing there with the same look on his face.  
  
" Ray? What's the matter?" She asked confused.  
  
Ray shook his head then smiled. " Nothing! I hope to see you and the others really soon too! Have a blast in Madrid, and make sure to pick me up a souvenir!"  
  
Mariah nodded, now this sounded like the Ray she knew!  
  
" Bye everyone!!" The White Tigers replied as they turned the corner to head out to get their bags checked.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny watched the plane leave, which took off about twenty minutes later.  
  
" I'm really gonna miss those guys!" Tyson said, somewhat teary-eyed.  
  
" Oh I'm sure we'll see them again soon, maybe at another beyblade tournament!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
" Oh man that'd be so great!!" Max yelled over the loud chatter of the crowed.  
  
" So Ray, why so quiet?" Tyson asked the silent Ray.  
  
" Oh, um, nothing. Nothing at all!" He said unconvincingly.  
  
" Yeah whatever," Tyson continued. " anyway, you know what I could go for?"  
  
" What?" Ray asked, having a good idea of what he was thinking.  
  
" PIZZA!!" He screamed, causing everyone to look at him in question.  
  
" At like, 9:30 in the morning?" Kenny asked, wondering about his sanity.  
  
" What's wrong with that?" Tyson asked, clearly confused.  
  
" Tyson, I'll never get you!" Max burst out laughing, within two seconds they all were, including Tyson.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside.............  
  
Kai looked at the plane taking off, he was standing just outside the airport, waiting to see Mariah and the rest of the team members leave.  
  
" Mariah, please be careful, I have no idea what this freak is capable of." He muttered to himself, then started the long walk back to his house, feeling more alone then he'd ever had before.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Three days later~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 9:00 at night, and Kai was just on his way to go practice beyblading.  
  
" A couple of days ago, the only thing that mattered to me was for Mariah and the others to leave and go on with there trip, now, I would do anything just to get her back here where I can at least know she's alright." Kai thought as he launched his beyblade.  
  
Two days and not a single call from Mariah, he hoped that she was just having too much of a good time to call, but he knew the other possibilities.  
  
As he watched Dranzer spin around the dish, he heard the phone ring in his bedroom.  
  
Forgetting about Dranzer, he quickly ran to the phone, hoping it was her...  
  
" Mariah?" He asked without thinking.  
  
" Kai?" Asked a voice which Kai knew, but did not feel like hearing.  
  
" Oh, it's you Ray." He said, now depressed.  
  
" Why did you say Mariah?" Ray demanded sounding worried.  
  
" No reason." He said, hoping that he would drop the subject.  
  
He heard Ray give a long frustrated sigh.  
  
" Listen Kai, I know what's going on between you and Mariah."  
  
Kai just stood there with a shocked looked on his face.  
  
" I have no clue what your talking about Ray." He said not believing Ray.  
  
" I saw you two together at the airport Kai!" He yelled then continued, " but it really doesn't bother me all that much."  
  
" What?!" Kai yelled shocked, Ray always looked like he had a thing for her!  
  
" Kai I'm just happy for her, and you..I think she'll be good for you. But there is one thing."  
  
" What?" Kai asked, still surprised at him.  
  
" If you ever hurt her in anyway I will kill you!"  
  
The thought of that scared him; it wasn't himself that worried him, but that freak..  
  
" Anyway, that's not what I'm phoning for, well sort-of." Ray continued, now sounding frantic.  
  
" What is it?" He asked, now sounding worried himself.  
  
" Um, you haven't heard from Mariah since she left have you?" He asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
" No, why?" He asked in a shaky voice.  
  
" Damn! It's just that.." He tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.  
  
" What is it? Tell me Ray!" He yelled, now pissed off.  
  
Ray let out another sigh. "Lee just phoned me, Mariah has been missing for about a day."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Ch #5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Heheh!!! Cliffhanger!! Now you can suffer!! No, no, I won't let you suffer for that long. Just when the next Ch is up is when you all suffer the worst death...READING IT!!! AGGGGGHHHH!!! It's going to be told by Mariah's POV. In the meantime, you can REVIEW!!! Even if you only say one word it's greatly appreciated. Oh and PLEASE don't flame me with the Ray and Mariah thing, like I said before, I like Mariah/Ray fics and am planning to write one, it's just that this fic is a Mariah/Kai one. So till the next Ch, I leave you with one word; Review... 


	6. Stranded

A/N. Hiya FF.Net readers! Well first things first; I'm really really really sorry that I didn't update sooner!! I had a whole bunch of club activities to do, plus I had my birthday! Yay! Now I'm 14 and it's as boring as ever!! How fun! Now about this Ch, there isn't much sap in this one, (as Mariah's gone now) but it now focuses on the whole stalking part of the fic, so I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!!  
Dangerous Love  
  
Ch #6  
  
Stranded  
A/N. One more thing, this takes place just after the White Tigers left.  
  
Mariah looked over at the sleeping figure of Gary who sat beside her. It had been countless hours since she and the others had left Japan, and now thankfully, were almost in Madrid.  
  
Mariah settled herself back in her seat, which of course had no legroom at all, and watched some cheesy 70's movie that was playing.  
  
" Attention passengers, we are now entering the city of Madrid and are about to land, will you please buckle up and put your tray tables in there upright and locked position. I repeat, we are now...." Rang a female voice over the speaker.  
  
Mariah looked across the hallway to find Lee and Kevin awaking from their slumber, Gary meanwhile, still slept.  
  
After about five minutes of trying to wake Gary, the plane started to slow down and become uneven.  
  
" I guess that means were landing!" Mariah exclaimed, trying to sound happy.  
  
After about ten more minutes, the plane had finally landed and the passengers were off.  
  
" DAMN!!" Screamed Mariah as she walked out of the plane.  
  
The rest of the members had pretty much the same reaction.  
  
" Ouch! My legs hurt like hell!!!!" Lee cried as they hobbled to the entrance of the airport.  
  
" Yeah, but at least were out of that stuffy plane, I really don't enjoy having a two year old sitting in front of you when your trying so sleep. And let's not talk about the food they serve there." Kevin complained as they walked through the doors.  
  
Inside the airport it was even busier then the one in Japan, and it was only 9:00 in the morning.  
  
" I don't know about you guy's, but all I want to do is get to the hotel and sleep!" Mariah said as they got their bags.  
  
" I agree with Mariah." Gary replied as he grabbed his duffel bag.  
  
Lee nodded, " Yeah, right now a bath is very tempting, I'll go call us a cab."  
  
They started to make there way through the huge crowd, looking for a payphone when something caught Kevin's eye.  
  
" Umm.Mariah? Did the guy you talk too say anything about a guy in a cheep suit picking us up?" He asked her quizzically.  
  
Mariah and the others looked to where he was staring, and sure enough there was a middle aged man with short brown hair wearing big black shades and was dressed in a black suit, he was also holding a sign that had the words;" White Tiger beybladers."  
  
Mariah shook her shoulders and walked to the man.  
  
" Hi! Uh, I guess we would be the White Tigers then!" She said.  
  
The man just nodded and took her bags, saying; " Follow me." In an ungrateful tone.  
  
With a bit of hesitation, she and the others obeyed and followed.  
  
He led them around the crowds and outside to the front, and what sat in front of them was a huge black limo.  
  
" Whoa! Whatever draw you entered Mariah, I thank-you for doing it!" Kevin yelled as the man in the suit opened the door for them.  
  
" You may leave your bags here and I shall put them in the trunk." He replied stiffly.  
  
Lee looked uncertain about leaving his bags with a complete and freaky stranger but shook it off.  
  
" Yeah sure." He replied and handed him his duffel bag and backpack, the others soon followed.  
  
" Thank you," The guy replied as he put some of the bags down in order to open the limo's doors.  
  
Mariah got in first, closely followed by Lee, Kevin and Gary.  
  
" I could live like this!" Kevin exclaimed as he sat back beside Mariah in the black leather seats.  
  
" For once Kevin, your right." Lee teased, laughing a bit.  
  
" Hey! I resent that!" He protested putting a hurt look on his face. " Anyway, I had no clue that a limo was taking us to the hotel. Why didn't you tell us Mariah?"  
  
Mariah decided not to answer, she didn't even know about this, so how would she explain this to them?  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by the limo starting and driving off at a rather fast speed.  
  
" All I care about right now is that we actually get to the hotel safely!" Mariah said, looking out the tinted windows trying to catch a glimpse of Madrid.  
  
They rode in the car for what seemed like hours, even though they were going at a fast speed.  
  
" Oh hey! Check it out it looks like the Plaza Mayor! Or I think it was.." Kevin said as he watched the huge ancient building fly past.  
  
" Oh this sucks!" Mariah complained fifteen minutes later. " I thought we were supposed to tour Madrid!" Lee was about to agree but stopped when the car started to slow down.  
  
" About time!" Lee cried in an angry voice as the limo stopped.  
  
Not waiting for the driver, Mariah opened the doors, glad to finally get some fresh air.  
  
She looked around her surroundings; in front stood a huge, ancient house, it looked like it was made completely out of stone, which Mariah reminded herself, it probably was. It  
  
was at least three stories high with huge windows all along the sides. Massive statues encircled the house, most of horses and sinister looking people. One of them caught  
  
Mariah's eye; it was easily the biggest of all; it was of an old man wearing robes of black with a look of hatred on his face. He looked very familiar, like the kind of guy that everyone would loathe.  
  
While Mariah and the others were observing the castle like house the driver had already unloaded their bags and got into the diver seat.  
  
" Hey! Where ya going?! This isn't the hotel!!!" Kevin bawled, running after the car for about five steps when it took off at high-speed.  
  
" What the hell is happening?!" Lee roared, Gary nodding in agreement.  
  
Mariah turned back towards the mansion, frowning.  
  
" No clue, but it looks like we have no choice but to go in." She said.  
  
All heads turned to her with a mystified and astounded look on their faces.  
  
" There might be a phone in there, then we can figure out what's going on." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
The guy's still looked unsure, but agreed in the end.  
  
" Should we knock?" Gary questioned when they were at the enormous wooden door.  
  
Lee raised his fist and knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again, this time louder.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
" It's really doubtful that anyone lives here, let's just go in!" Mariah exclaimed, and before any of the others could protest, she had already opened the door.  
  
Mariah followed the rest in, and gazed around the completely abandoned room.  
  
There was only one word for the entrance, enormous. The floor was made of what looked like marble that was now covered with dust. There were also two doors on each side of  
  
the same marble wall. A massive blue carpet led up magnificent wide stairs that led to an aged looking hallway. What covered the walls were paintings that looked invaluable.  
  
There was also a huge fireplace in the middle of the room that looked like it has not been lit in centuries.  
  
" You know, I can stay here and not complain!" Kevin said, breaking the silence.  
  
Lee nodded in agreement. " Okay, I'm going to look for a phone, you guy's stay here." He replied as he started to walk off.  
  
" Lee, why are you looking for a phone? I sincerely doubt that there's gonna be one, as this place look's like it hasn't been occupied for years." Mariah said, walking to the fireside.  
  
Lee kept on walking. " I doubt it too Mariah, but I have to look. And if I find one, the first person I'm going to phone is the company that guy worked for! ..That is, if I knew the name." He said, sighing to himself as he walked off to one of the doors.  
  
The next two hours were uninteresting, after a tiresome amount of searching the mansion, Lee proclaimed that there was no phone. Wanting to stretch their legs, the others investigated the house. Mariah walked up the carpeted stairs and took a left down the  
  
hallway. There were no window, and hardly any doors, this causing the effect of extreme dimness. The passage seemed to go on forever, and Mariah was about to turn back, until she saw an old white door.  
  
Curious, she reached for the handle and turned. It was unlocked.  
  
Inside was the most beautiful room Mariah had ever seen; it was average size, with a four- poster bed in the middle of the room. White curtains hung around the king sized  
  
bed, with silk blankets and pillows. The walls of the room were covered with pale pink flowers that looked like they were actually painted on. And Mariah was happy to see, a window with white border around it.  
  
" For this, I'm really not pissed at that guy who dropped us off." She sighed as she flung herself onto the bed and almost immediately falling asleep, and having no idea of what laid under the soft pillow.  
The time that Mariah woke up it was utterly dark outside. She slowly lifted herself off the comfy bed and stood upright.  
  
She put on her shoes that she was able to kick off before she went to sleep, and went out the door into the now complete darkness  
  
She had barley made it ten feet down the hallway when she heard someone ahead of her.  
  
Panic took over; she heard the others below, probably in the kitchen, then who hell was this?!  
  
She was about to turn around and run back to the room when a voice spoke;  
  
" Mariah? That you?" Asked a deep male voice, and thankfully, one that Mariah knew.  
  
" Gary! You scared me to death!!" Mariah exclaimed, walking to the large figure in the dark.  
  
" Why would you be scared? We're the only one's in the house." He stated.  
  
Mariah gulped; she was still scared about that one night...but she would not tell him that, what's done is done. Plus, there was one good turn out about that night...  
  
Seeing Gary staring at her brought her back to earth.  
  
" Oh, no reason. I just really don't like the dark." She lied, " So why you up here?"  
  
" Well after you went to sleep, which Kevin found you, we went outside and looked around the place, you should see it! It's really pretty! The only place that isn't is the cemetery." He said, shuddering a bit.  
  
" There's a cemetery?" Mariah asked, a little freaked out.  
  
Gary started to walk down the hallway again, Mariah following.  
  
" Yeah, really small though. Anyway, when we got back inside Lee found something..."  
  
" What?" Mariah asked.  
  
Gary just smiled. " He found lot's of food in the kitchen! It's mouth- watering!!"  
  
Mariah stopped, frowning slightly.  
  
" Do you mean to tell me that you were eating god knows how old, moldy, ancient food?!"  
  
Gary looked confused.  
  
" Nope, it's all new." He said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
" How can it be all new?!" Mariah half yelled.  
  
Gary just shook his head. " Yeah, uh, I really don't know." He said, looking confused but shook it off when he entered the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was another room that was too big to be true, but unlike the other rooms, this one was very bare, with only a gigantic wooden table in the middle with small wooden chairs that surrounded it and marble cabinets.  
  
The place was not vacant though;  
  
" Hey Mariah! You weren't asleep long, it's only 9:00!" Kevin joked, looking at his digital watch.  
  
Mariah looked at him in surprise.  
  
" Is it really that late?!" She asked as she sat down at the nearest chair.  
  
" Yep. Gary was about to wake you up to eat before we went to bed!" Lee said as he ate an apple.  
  
" Okay, so one more question; where the hell did this food come from?!" Mariah asked in a loud voice.  
  
Lee shrugged. " No clue. What I think the best answer is that this place is like a summer house to some rich people, and that they just left recently." He stated sounding hopeful.  
  
Mariah shook her and reached for an apple that was in the middle of the table, just happy that they wouldn't have to deal with Gary's complaining about starvation.  
  
" So what are we going to do about this? Being stranded and all?" Kevin asked as he starting eating some chips.  
  
" Well, Lee said sighing a bit, " Since we didn't find a phone anywhere, and I doubt that someone is going to stop by here soon. I think that the best bet is to uh, walk?" He said in a doubtful voice.  
  
" Walk? You're going to walk to the city for a phone, which would probably take hours by foot? What the hell are you on?!?" Mariah asked, shocked.  
  
Lee just sighed. " You have any better ideas? So.. who wants to go with me?!" He asked, trying to bring delight to the matter.  
  
It took a great deal of convincing on Lee's part, but in the end, (which was about an hour later) Kevin agreed to go with him, leaving Mariah and Gary at the "castle".  
  
" Well, I don't know about you guy's, but I'm hitting the sack." Lee replied, yawning.  
  
" Well, don't expect to get a good nights sleep with the looks of those beds!" Kevin said, rising off his chair.  
  
" What do you mean? I could sleep in those beds forever!" Mariah stated, getting off the small chair as well.  
  
" What ARE you talking about?! All ours are are a bunch of old mattresses that look like they are infested with all types of bugs and rodents, and a small sheet that I don't think's supposed to be green..." Kevin yelled, looking confused.  
  
" What? You got better?" Lee asked her.  
  
Mariah just smiled evilly. " I guess I'm the only one that'll have a good nights sleep. Night!" She replied happily as she went out the door, but soon she popped her head back in;  
  
" Oh yeah, and don't let the bed bugs bite, and I mean that literally."  
Later that night.......  
  
Mariah stirred in her sleep, sighed, and then sat up. Even though this was an extremely comfy bed, she still couldn't sleep.  
  
She leisurely got out of the enormous bed and walked to the window;  
  
Outside it was totally clear, causing the effect of radiant stars and the giant moon that gazed down on her face.  
  
" The only thing missing now is a cold hearted, but damn sexy guy.." Mariah thought to herself, gazing at the moon.  
  
She looked down at the grassy back yard, or so she thought was just a back yard, but with closer inspection, saw that she was unlucky enough faced to the small graveyard.  
  
" Great.." She muttered to herself unhappily. She started to turn back to the bed, hoping to get at least some sleep, when something caught her eye by the graveyard;  
  
Right behind what looked unfortunately like a gravestone, was a figure, dressed entirely what looked like black robes. And that figure was staring directly at her.  
  
Mariah quickly shook her head to clear the image, which was most definitely total bogus.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked to where the figure once stood. And found no one.  
  
" I really need to get some sleep." She said to herself as she laid back down on the bed.  
  
She started to ruffle up the huge pillow, and that was when she noticed it;  
  
She reached under the pillow and pulled out a white rose, attached to it was a note, wrote in red cursive writing;  
  
" Look's like I'll be seeing you soon, and guess what? Now he's not here to be the romantic hero.  
  
P.S. Hope you liked the food. And the room."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Ch 6.  
A/N. Hello again! Well how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Now thinking that I'll make a nice murder victim? Hey! Guess what? You can tell me! Just hit the little REVIEW button and say whatever you want! Please? I'm begging you! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Digitalgirl~ 


	7. Abducted by a shadow

A/N: Hey guy's! I know I said that I would get this Ch up sooner, and I was going to! It was all written out and ready to be downloaded...then my computer practically crashed and had to be formatted. So I couldn't help it! But sorry anyway!! Okay, as to this Ch. This one is again about Mariah, so I'm really sorry that I couldn't put Kai in it, but if I did that it'll be more messed up then it already is! But I promise that the next one will be on Kai! So hope ya like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Dangerous Love  
  
Ch #7  
  
Abducted by a shadow  
  
Mariah awoke with a start, and sat up straight in the bed; there, she had that same dream she had been having for days. The dark tunnel, the screaming, and Kai...she shook off the image of that dark and grimy tunnel and looked outside the window.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day, the kind of day where everyone was completely at peace and didn't have a care in the world... The complete opposite of what Mariah felt.  
  
After the note and rose that she found, she ended staying half the night up; one reason was continuously having the thought of talking to Kai. The other, panicking over the thought that she might have food poising.  
  
Thinking that the others will probably leave soon, a surprisingly healthy Mariah slowly got out of bed, and got dressed in baggy black jeans and a pink long sleeved top that flared out at the sleeves.  
  
Mariah couldn't help feeling fearful as she walked down the dark deserted hallway, the kind of feeling of which you think someone is watching you. And in her case, it might be true.  
  
She slowly jogged the rest of the way to the living room, and was very thankful to see that she was not the only one there;  
  
" Morning Mariah," Lee replied from where he sat on the floor, examining his beyblade. " Kevin and me are going to head out soon, you sure you don't wanna come?" He asked.  
  
Mariah was very tempted to go with them, now that this freak knew that she was here, she would do anything to at least talk to Kai. But, she reminded herself, Gary was going to be here and no one in his or her right minds, even if it is twisted, would mess with him. Plus, who the hell would want to walk that far?!  
  
" Yeah I'm sure." She said, but still not certain.  
  
Lee nodded then stood up. " Well, we better get going Kev." He said to Kevin, who also sat on the floor, looking extremely tired.  
  
" Didn't sleep well Kevin?" Mariah asked sweetly.  
  
" Shut-up." He said stiffly as he got off the floor.  
  
" Hey, where's Gary?" Mariah asked when she noticed that their large teammate was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Now Mariah, it's 10:00, you think that he's going to be up this early?" Lee asked smiling.  
  
" Oh yeah, right."  
  
Mariah followed Kevin and Lee to the large doors to say good-bye.  
  
" How long till you guy's get back?" She asked urgently when they stepped outside.  
  
Lee looked at her quizzically, but answered anyway.  
  
" I really have no clue, it took quite a long to get her in the car, plus we have to add the fact that we have no damn clue exactly where the city is, let alone a phone. So don't expect us back till at least after 6:00. But if we don't show up tonight, assume that we got a hotel and we'll get you guy's tomorrow."  
  
Mariah nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.  
  
" Well, see ya later Mariah!" Kevin yelled as he and Lee walked out to the driveway, completely unaware of the fear Mariah felt.  
  
" Please be careful guys." Mariah muttered before she walked back inside the mansion, more terrified then she had ever felt in a long time.  
  
The next two hours where uneventful; Gary finally got out of bed and headed straight to the fridge, as it was almost lunch. Mariah was extremely grateful of this, not only that she felt safer,  
  
but damn! She was so board that she would talk to anyone! She and Gary beybladed for a long  
  
time, almost three hours. Around 4:00, Mariah convinced Gary to walk around the grounds with her, which took a lot of begging on her part, as according to Gary, it was "Snack Time" and he did not want to be bothered.  
  
Surprising enough, the grounds where all not that freaky, well, the graveyard was a completely different story, but what graveyard wasn't freaky?  
  
At 7:00, Mariah was starting to worry; Lee and Kevin should have been back a while ago, but there was still no sign of them. Not only that, but the once clear blue skies were now  
  
filling out with enormous black clouds, which only meant one thing; a thunderstorm, and this one, looked like it would be a bitch.  
  
" Do you think that they'll be back before the storm hits?" Gary asked, watching Mariah gaze out the darkened window.  
  
Mariah sighed. " Hope so. 'Cause that is one storm that I wouldn't be caught dead in!" She exclaimed, looking at the fierce storm approaching.  
  
8:00 came around. " They'll be here soon." Mariah reassured herself and Gary.  
  
9:00, "anytime time now..."  
  
10:00, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!?"  
  
" I bet ya they got a hotel." Mariah fumed, clearly pissed that "she" wasn't the one out of this place and away from whoever the freak was.  
  
" Yeah..." Agreed Gary, yawning.  
  
Mariah looked out the window; the storm was still taking place, never in her life had she seen a storm last this long and still looking at it's worst point.  
  
" Uh, Mariah?" Gary asked as he got up off the floor that he had been sitting on for the past hour.  
  
" Yeah?" Mariah replied, still staring at the huge lightning bolts.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed now, night..." He explained, as he slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
Fear overwhelmed Mariah again, the thought just struck her, she was almost complete alone, (besides a sleeping Gary which wouldn't be much help) and what if that guy is still here?!  
  
" GARY!" Mariah shouted before she could stop herself, causing Gary to look at her from the hallway.  
  
" Yeah?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
" I, well, uh, ummmmm...If for some reason you hear me scream, try to damn well wake up.and uh, run, don't walk to my room..." She said, sounding extremely dumb to herself.  
  
Gary stood there and looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, confusion written all over his face, but he eventually shook it off, nodded to her, and headed to his room, leaving Mariah alone.. utterly alone.  
  
Mariah stood at the window for a good long time, not having the courage to walk to the room, but after a half an hour, sleep overwhelmed her, and she needed rest.  
  
" If only he was here..." Mariah muttered to herself before she headed up the long stairs.  
  
She didn't think that it was possible to walk any slower then the pace she was managing, but, who could blame her?!  
  
Now up the stairs, she looked in the direction of the hallway, the only light she could see down there was when the lightning flashed and lit the hallway only dimly.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked to the passage, which was again completely engulfed in darkness.  
  
She barley made it five feet when she started to panic, though she heard no one, she could swear that someone was walking quickly up behind her, you know, the kind of feeling that you get when you think that someone is following you, ready to strike you at the back of your head.  
  
She started to jog, very slowly though in case she happened to trip on something, causing her to fall, and maybe causing the person to catch up to her, though she still heard no sound of anyone.  
  
That was when it happened, confirming her worst fears..  
One of the many doors that she had passed, she heard it. The sound of a door opening.  
  
Lightning flashed, thunder roared, shacking the floor beneath her. She did the only thing that came naturally. Screamed bloody murder, then ran.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get to her room, even though at the speed she was going, it only took her about ten long strides.  
  
She threw open the door and slammed it shut, pushing her full weight against the door.  
  
She put her ear to the door, listing to any sounds that might be heard. But the only sound that filled her ears was the sound of the storm.  
  
Mariah sighed, and even forced a laugh.  
  
" Man! I get paranoid easily!" Mariah said aloud, still laughing.  
  
" Why do you laugh Mariah? You should be EXTREAMLY paranoid..considering I'm here." Said a teasing voice from behind her.  
  
Before Mariah could turn around, scream, or do anything else, she felt one strong arm grab her waist roughly, and suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and blackness took over...  
  
" Don't want to obey my orders Kai? Then you'll pay dearly."  
Next Day.....................  
  
Gary awoke to find a refreshed looking Lee looking over him.  
  
" Hey! 'Bout time you got up!" He replied laughing.  
  
Gary shot up and looked around the small room, Kevin was standing off in a corner and Lee was standing beside the ratty old bed.  
  
" Hey, your back!" Gary exclaimed.  
  
Lee nodded. " Yeah, we spent the night in a hotel, as we got there a hell of a lot later then we thought! Anyway, a taxi is outside waiting for us, and I booked us in a sweet hotel! And they have phones! So hurry up! Start packing!!" He said, then turned to Kevin.  
  
" You better wake up Mariah." He said. Kevin quickly nodded and headed out of the room.  
  
Lee left Gary alone to pack and headed back down to the living room, finally happy that something was going right, when Kevin came rushing out of the hallway, almost knocking Gary to the ground who was coming out of the room carrying a huge backpack.  
  
" SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, waving a note around that he carried in his hand.  
  
Lee stared at him surprised, as Kevin wasn't the type to start screaming profanity for no reason.  
  
" What?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lee yelled back at Kevin, who was now in front of him, still waving the note around.  
  
" SSSSSSHHHIIIIITT!!!!!" He screamed, and shoved the note into Lee's hand.  
  
Lee looked at the note, and as soon as he finished reading it, his face went ten shades paler:  
  
" Your teammate will be fine, that is of course if your friend gives me what I want, and if he doesn't cooperate, I'm afraid that your friend will end up with more then a killer headache."  
  
Have a lovely time in Madrid!  
  
Lee stared at Kevin. " This isn't Mariah's handwriting, is it?"  
  
Kevin shook his head.  
  
Lee's reaction was similar to Kevin's.  
  
" Oh SHIT!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Ch 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: How'd ya like it? Again I'm sorry that Kai wasn't in it but it couldn't be helped!! Next Ch WILL be on him though! And the Ch will be up soon.if going to the plans that this computer doesn't crash again! So till you read again...REVIEW!  
  
~Digitalgirl~ 


	8. Intence Fear

A/N: Hiya people!!!! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't update sooner!! This month has been hell! Oh! But there is some good news! My family's Labrador Retriever finally had her puppies!! Yay! 11 of them! Way to many! So I have to name a few! But, if you read my fics, you must have noticed that I have no creative talent! So PLEASE give me some good names for them when you...REVIEW!! Come on! Every time you review, a puppy could get a name! Sponsor a puppy!! REVIEW!! Please? Anyway, about this Ch.KAI'S IN IT!! YAHOO! So enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own BEYBLADE!! MAWAHAHAHAHA!!! *Gets shot in the head by many, many Beyblades* Okay I don't!! Please don't kill me! I repeat, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!! * Collapses and dies due to massive blood loss* Dang..  
Dangerous Love  
  
Ch # 8  
Previously, on Ch # 5............  
  
" Anyway, that's not what I'm phoning for, well sort-of." Ray continued, now sounding frantic.  
  
" What is it?" He asked, now sounding worried himself.  
  
" Um, you haven't heard from Mariah since she left have you?" He asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
" No, why?" He asked in a shaky voice.  
  
" Damn! It's just that.." He tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.  
  
" What is it? Tell me Ray!" He yelled, now pissed off.  
  
Ray let out another sigh. "Lee just phoned me, Mariah has been missing for about a day."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood there, staring at the floor in his bedroom, entirely ignoring the shouting of Ray on the other end of the receiver.  
  
" Kai? KAI?! Answer me damnit!!!" Ray yelled, bringing Kai back to reality.  
  
" What do you mean, that she been missing?!" Kai inquired, sounding livid.  
  
" Just what it sounds like!! Her and the others got to Madrid all right, and then something about being stranded at a house, or something? Then when they were about to leave..she was gone..the only thing left was a letter." Ray responded, sounding heartbroken.  
  
" What was on the letter?!" Kai asked, getting impatient.  
  
" I don't remember the exact words!! Something about that if a friend doesn't listen or something Mariah's going to end up with more then a headache, or somet-  
  
" That ASS!!" Kai cried out, clutching the nearest object, which was a glass cup, and throwing it across the room, causing it to shatter into pieces.  
  
" Ray? What the hell was that?! Listen, do you know something or not?!" Ray asked irritated.  
  
Kai took a deep sigh. " What's the address where Lee and the others are?!"  
  
Ray gave it to him, sounding confused.  
  
" Why do you want it?" He asked.  
  
" Ray?" Kai asked, gritting his teeth together.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Don't bother phoning back for a while, I won't be home."  
  
" What the f-" Kai didn't hear the rest of Ray's statement, as he had already turned off the phone, and was now running to his closet.  
  
" Let's just hope that there's a plane to Spain at...9:30 at night?! Shit! What the hell am I thinking?! I won't be able to go till tomorrow, if that!" Kai angrily muttered to himself, dropping to the side of his bed in defeat.  
  
5 hours later.................  
  
Kai paced the airport anxiously, waiting for 3:00 to come around, the time when his plane would take off.  
  
After having a long demanding conversation with one of the workers at the airport, he had a seat booked for himself for the next plane to Madrid, Spain.  
  
Forcing himself to sit on one of the many blue seats, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Dranzer.  
  
" Why the hell does this guy want this so damn badly?!" Kai thought to himself, grasping his Beyblade, and then placed it back into his pocket.  
  
" I just hope your okay, Mariah.." Kai said out loud, trying not to think about how much danger she was in...  
  
" May I have your attention please? Flight 192 to Madrid, Spain, is now boarding. That's flight..." Came a male speaker over the speakers, bringing Kai back to his senses.  
  
Grabbing his backpack, Kai headed towards the gateway to his plane and got his bags checked, and before he knew it, he was on the plane and heading to Madrid, but more specifically, closer to Mariah.  
The Next Day....................  
  
" Haven't they found anything?!" A fuming Lee asked, when Kevin came back into the hotel room after he got back from the police station.  
  
" No, they keep on saying that maybe she went back home without us knowing." Kevin replied, staring at the floor.  
  
By this time, Lee was beside himself.  
  
" Mariah wouldn't do THAT!! Haven't they checked for her at all?!?" Lee asked, outraged at there sluggishness.  
  
Kevin just shrugged as he flopped himself down on the sofa.  
  
" So, uh, what do we do now?" Gary asked as he sat at the table looking at the chilling letter that lay beside his Oh Henry bar.  
  
Lee gave a long sigh of aggravation. " Now? The only thing we can do right now is hope that those lazy cops get off there asses and-" Lee said, but was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking.  
  
Kevin rushed forward, hoping that it was maybe the police saying that they had found Mariah, or maybe, just maybe, it was Mariah herself.  
  
He turned the door handle and opened the wooden door to find himself face to face with..  
A cop.  
  
" Uhhhh, 'ello. Mr. Lee?" He asked in a heavy Spanish accent.  
  
" Just a sec." Kevin replied to the middle aged man, and went around the corner to find Lee.  
  
" Mr. Lee, cop's here to see you."  
  
Lee left the living room, leaving Gary and Kevin alone, only with the letter.  
  
But they weren't alone for that long.  
  
" What did he say?!" Kevin urgently asked when Lee came back in.  
  
Lee snorted. " Nothing. Just came by to tell us that there is still no sign of Mariah..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue.  
  
Kevin didn't exactly sit there in awe. " That's supposed to be news?" He asked stiffly.  
  
Lee just shrugged then continued staring at the small coffee table, fortunately, he thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door again, pounding to be let in.  
  
" Coming!" Kevin yelled before he jumped off the sofa and headed to the door where the person was practically smashing the door down.  
  
" Hold on a sec dammit!!!" Kevin yelled, before Lee and Gary heard the door open...and Kevin shouting.  
  
" Oh, hey! We were- WAIT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE 'YOU' DOING HERE?!?!" They heard Kevin cry out, then footsteps coming towards them.  
  
There was no mistaking the figure when Lee and Gary saw him, sliver hair, face paint, and that pissed out expression he always wore.  
  
" Have you heard anything about Mariah?!" He gasped out before they had even opened their mouths.  
  
" Kai?! What about Mariah?! What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Lee cried out drawing himself to his full height and faced the stressed out Kai.  
  
Kai wasn't exactly happy about Lee's questioning. " Just answer the damn question! Have, you, heard, anything, about, Mariah?!" He asked them, sounding like that he was speaking to a two-year-old.  
  
Lee stared at him coldly, " Why do you care?!"  
  
Lee had seen Kai a lot through meeting the Bladbreakers, but never in his life had he seen Kai look so uncomfortable.and embarrassed!  
  
" Uh..." Kai struggled to find an excuse, " Look, that's another thing to talk about, and frankly, I don't have the time, so I will ask you again; Is there any news about her?"  
  
Lee was about to ask another question, but decided against it by the look on Kai's face. He shook his head, his eyes still staring at the carpeted floor.  
  
" Damn!" Kai roared, pulling his hair in frustration, but stopped when something caught his eye on the table.  
  
Pushing past Kevin, who was gawking up at him like he was a complete psycho, he walk to the table, pushed aside the Oh Henry bar, and picked up the letter.  
  
It didn't take him long to finish reading the note, he silently put the note back on the table and turned to the others who were watching him silently, he face was a mix of both horror, rage and concern.  
  
" Do the police have any leads on who this freak might be?" He asked trying to sound calm.  
  
Kevin could only shake his head.  
  
Without waiting for any more questions from the others, Kai walked towards the door, grabbed his backpack which was still sitting there, and went out the door without a backwards glance.  
  
But, he had barely moved five feet down the hallway before Lee stepped out onto the hallway and yelled for him to stop.  
  
" What are you planning to do?" Lee asked the walking figure.  
  
Without stopping or even turning his head, Kai replied to him, fury entirely taking over his usual cold voice.  
  
" Ha! You truly need to ask? I'm going to kick a certain freaks ass to the ground." And he disappeared around the corner, leaving a very confused Lee, Kevin and Gary.  
  
" Why the hell was he here?! In our room?! In Madrid?!" Kevin asked when Lee came back in.  
  
Lee just shook his head, then grabbed the phone.  
  
" Who are you phoning?" Gary asked form the chair.  
  
" Right now, I need some questions answered." He said, then dialed a former teammates number.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Now what the hell do I do?!" Kai said in anger, slamming his head back into a white pillow on the bed.  
  
Even after pacing the hotel room for over an hour, he had yet to come up with any thoughts to find out where Mariah could be.  
  
Looking at the clock beside his bed told him that it was 11:00, time for him to attempt to get some rest.  
  
He laid in the relaxing bed for what seemed like hours, waiting for something, though he had no clue what he was waiting for.  
  
About half an hour later, Kai sat up and sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to get any sleep, knowing that Mariah was with that disturbed and mentally unbalanced freak.  
  
Kai slowly got out of bed, put on his blue pants, and walked to balcony that overlooked the city of Madrid.  
  
" Well, I can't say that this hasn't let me travel." He mumbled to himself, looking at all the bright lights.  
  
" Stunning, isn't it? All those lights."  
  
As soon as Kai heard him, he knew who was speaking, and all he thought about was tearing off his head. Then, he reminded himself, he had no clue where this guy was.  
  
" Where is Mariah?" Kai tried to ask in a calm voice, but being unsuccessful.  
  
" That's just for me to know Kai, but don't be troubled, no harm has come to her.yet." He said, his voice sounding like it was coming from the balcony above Kai.  
  
Kai tried to look onto the balcony that hung above his head, but there was no way to be able to see around the brick base.  
  
" Listen, why do you want Dranzer?" He asked bitterly.  
  
The guy started to laugh. " Why? Why?! Because it should belong to ME!" He cried, and then spoke in a calmer voice.  
  
" You know what Kai? You and I are a lot alike."  
  
Kai gritted his teeth. " I am nothing like you." He said coldly.  
  
The other guy just started laughing. " But we are! Although I am not ashamed to admit that I would be your better half.and not a traitor like yourself."  
  
Kai smiled to himself. " You know, your starting to remind me badly of Lee."  
  
The guy was not impressed with this statement. " I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you, I could put your bitch out of her misery right now if I wanted." He said, making Kai freeze.  
  
" What do you want me to do?" Kai questioned.  
  
" Not all that much, just meet me at the house where your associates were stranded tomorrow night at 10:00.. and hand over your Bitbeast." He explained.  
  
Kai closed his eyes, forcing himself not to say anything insulting to him. " Is that all I have to do to get her back?" He asked.  
  
" That's all, and after that, both you and I shall be in high spirits."  
  
" And why's that?" Kai inquired.  
  
" As my Master should be pleased with my work." He said, barely in a whisper.  
  
" And who the hell is your "Master"?!" Kai yelled, unable to keep in his rage.  
  
The guy noticed his fury, but spoke anyway. " If you really think that I would tell you, you must be dumber then I thought."  
  
Kai didn't say anything to this, he didn't want to piss this guy off more then he already was.  
  
" Well, look at the time, I must be off. Remember to meet me, or else she's gone.for good." He said.  
  
" Can I ask you something?" Kai asked, hoping that he was still there.  
  
All he heard was a mumble; he took that as a yes.  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
He didn't say anything for quite a while, and soon Kai thought that he had just ignored his question and walked off, but he was mistaken.  
  
" You may call me, Kyle." He said, before Kai heard the sliding door shut above him.  
  
" Kyle? Talk about a rip off." Kai said to himself, before he dashed to his room door and into the lobby, looking for him.but the only thing he found was some badly dressed tourists looking at him strangely.  
  
" Can't say I blame them." Kai muttered, thinking of how he would react if he saw some guy running at full speed threw the lobby dressed only in pants.  
  
When he was back in his room he grabbed Dranzer from his pocket and gazed at it.  
  
" What do I do now?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyle's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" What a absolute moron!" Kyle laughed to himself, as he walked to his prisoners H.Q.  
  
" Oh of course Kai! She'll be fine! No worries!" He exclaimed, at he stopped and studied the unconscious girl that laid on the cement floor in the freezing, abandoned room.  
  
" At least she hasn't woken up as often."  
  
He stared at her for quite a while, gazing at her appearance. He could understand how Kai felt.. she was breathtaking. Even when she laid there quivering because of the cold, he  
  
still adored everything about her. Her lush pink hair, remarkable pale skin, the hum of her frightened voice when she awoke, before he knocked her out again of course, every curve on her body..  
  
Oh and her eyes! Those golden, dazzling eyes that stared at him in both fury and fear.  
" Who knows, maybe I'll just keep her for myself." He thought, smiling a bit as he walked away from her cellar, each passing moment making her weaker.  
  
" Sleep well, love."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch #8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: So how did ya like it? Happy that Kai's in it? Thought so! Yes, and I know that I was quite uhhhh..harsh on Mariah, but that's the way the fic goes! (Sorry anyway!!) Anywho, please REVIEW!! You know why you have to review? 'Cause this fic is ALMOST AT AN END!!! And I would really really really really really like it if I had close to 100 reviews.. Pretty please??? And if ya want, put in a name for a puppy! Next Ch WILL be up soon! If you can't wait, you could always read my saaaaddddd attempt at a humor fic for Yu-Gi-Oh, it's called: Effects of Overdose. Be, warned.vary crappy. Well, I gotta go, till the next Ch....REVIEW!  
  
~Digitalgirl :) 


	9. Not like Kai

A/N: Hellllllloooooo!!!!!!!!! Sorry that I didn't update sooner guy's!!!!! I was really sick, well I actually had Anemia but you get the point. Well, puppies names, I going to try and beg my mom to name some with the names you came up with! I already call the one Dranzer! (Thanx!!) I was going to name one of them Kai but after I named my horse that, he was a pain in the @#$ and ended up selling him, so I decided against it. Oh!! Me and a friend (blackrave) did a demonstration for our 4-H club on beyblading!!! Hehe, we got to dress up too! I got to dye my bangs blue, put on blue face paint, red arm bands, and a long write scarf....know who I was? If you don't..watch more Beyblade. Blackrave was Ray! Anyhow, amazingly we placed 1st and now we get to totally humiliate ourselves at the districts. So wish us luck!! I'll shut-up now so you can read the fic, okay? Okay!  
Discalimer: *Read on a tombstone*  
  
~digitalgirl~  
  
Cause of death: Bleed to death by Beyblades.  
  
Last notes about digitalgirl: She didn't own beyblade, though she would die to have so.  
  
Notes from blackrave, prep_empress86 and Dauntless: Thank god she's dead, no more sap!! Yay!!  
  
Digitalgirl, we shall try not to remember her fics.  
Dangerous Love Ch 9  
  
Not like Kai  
He was never really the type to worry about someone, especially this way, and this much. Hell, he never even thought that he would ever meet someone like her, well he did know her before, but that was different.  
  
Now, as soon as he found someone, someone that didn't always consider him a ruthless egotistical ass that only cared about himself and beyblading. And someone that he truly, cared about..and he didn't really care about much now days. The only person that he would adore to be with...and she was abducted.  
  
He could almost laugh at himself, if he wasn't sick with worry, I mean what were the odds of that sort of situation?  
  
He contemplated about this for about the whole night, laying on his bed and staring at the white ceiling.  
  
" I just hope your okay, Mariah, please be okay." He said a loud, sitting up on the bed and looking at the bright blue skies that shone with daylight.  
  
" I'll be there for you soon."  
Mariah's POV:  
Mariah opened her eyes to find herself face to face with something that she was quite familiar with, the cold stone floor.  
  
Pushing her upper body off the floor, she glanced around the room, hoping to find something dissimilar, but having no such luck.  
  
Getting to her feet had never been such a hard task, but now it was a challenge.  
  
She was weak. And that was putting it mildly. She hadn't had anything to drink, well, besides that water that the guy had given her, but that was not even half a glass. And that was yesterday.  
  
She had nothing to eat since she was at the mansion, but that she could deal with for now, the only thing that was frightening to her was when she stayed up for too long.  
  
Though it only happened twice, it made her extremely terrified when he came in, his face and body covered in a black robe and hood, and knocked her out cold. With his cold bear hands.  
  
Now she couldn't risk passing out again, she needed to stay awake.  
  
Winching a bit when she put her weight on her leg, which hurt like hell, she slowly walked over to the small door and looked out the small- bared window.  
  
No sign of him, no sign of any sign of life to be more precise.  
  
Sighing, Mariah was about to slide her body against the door, as her legs could hardly hold her up anymore, when she heard someone approaching.  
  
Gathering up all her strength, she stood straight up and peered out the tiny window:  
  
There she could see him, walking towards her room wrapped in the usual black robes.  
  
Backing to the other side of the room, she waited for him to enter, after hearing the familiar sounds of the door being unlocked, he walked in and stared at her under his hood, behind him, the door still wide open.  
  
Mariah could never really get a good look at his appearance, besides the fact that he was quite tall and stood numerous inches above her. But besides that, she had no clue what his facial expressions were like.  
  
" What do you want?" Mariah stiffly asked, trying no to show her fear.  
  
But she could tell that the guy saw right though her.  
  
" Why now Mariah, there's no need to be scared of me, I thought you cared for me as I did for you." He cheerfully said, advancing closer to her.  
  
She was more confused now then afraid, what the hell was he talking about?  
  
He stopped about two feet in front of her. " I recommend you follow me, unless you wish to be put asleep for a while longer?" He coldly said, chuckling as he turned around and started to head back out the door.  
  
She could only follow, she couldn't risk being knocked out again.  
  
She stayed about five feet behind him, looking at her surroundings when she walked.  
  
It was surprisingly plainer then she expected it to be, a typical set of stairs that she heaved herself up, a darkened hallway with no windows, sometimes finding doors at each  
  
side of the hallway. The only odd thing about it was that there was no light, nor anything electric. The other, was that the whole place was made of the same thing as the room she had been locked in; cement.  
  
He stopped in front of a wooden door that was on the left side of the passage, turned the handle and pointed inside.  
  
" In. Now." He said, urging her on.  
  
Mariah obeyed, she slowly stepped inside and gasped on what she saw;  
  
It was a huge circular room, painted entirely in black, the border, decorated with red roses. In the middle of the large room laid a queen sized bed, that too, dressed in black satin sheets.  
  
The whole room would be more then perfect to anyone else, but to Mariah, it gave her the creeps.  
  
" Why did you take me here?" She blurted out, turning to the guy who still stood by the entrance of the door.  
  
" Don't you like it here?" He questioned, sounding cold-hearted.  
  
She gathered up all her courage, and then spoke in the same manner as he.  
  
" In my opinion? Too much black for my liking." She replied, bracing herself in case he hit her again.  
  
But all he did was laugh.  
  
" What's so funny?!" Mariah asked the hysterical freak who was still chuckling.  
  
" You." He replied simply.  
  
" Me?"  
  
He took a deep sigh and sat down on the bed.  
  
" Yes you. You speak so angry, so bravely....when meanwhile, you are in complete fear of me." He said with a twisted smile  
  
Mariah was about to say something back to take that sick smile off his face, but he cut in;  
  
" That's why I adore you so much." He responded, that smile still on his face as he got off the bed and walked towards Mariah.  
  
She backed up a few steps, only to come in contact with the black wall.  
  
" Why do you fear me so? Scared of what kind of person lay beneath these robes?" He asked.  
  
Mariah didn't say anything, she was scared stiff as he was now no more then two feet away.  
  
" You shouldn't fear me Mariah, as my looks should be well-known to you." He whispered, now taking off the hood of his robe.  
  
As soon as she saw his face, she couldn't accept it.  
  
"K.....Ka.....Kai?"  
The words hardly came out of her mouth as she stared at him that, that same facial appearance, that silver/blue hair, that blue face paint, those bright blue eyes......  
Wait.  
  
Bright blue eyes? Kai had deep brown eyes!  
  
Then she knew.  
  
This wasn't Kai; this was a false version of him.  
  
" Who are you?!" She shouted at him, who just smiled.  
  
" Well, well, I guess you're smarter then I thought, Boris even thought that I was his "real" former pupil." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
" What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Mariah cried.  
  
He just started to snicker again.  
  
" Always wanting to know everything, Mariah." He said, now nearly having her pinned to the wall.  
  
" Get off of me you son of a bitch!!!" She yelled, struggling against the weight of his body.  
  
" Now Mariah, an innocent girl like you shouldn't be talking to a guy like that." He laughed, grabbing her waist with both his hands.  
  
" That's it." Mariah gritted though her clutched teeth, she'd had it.  
  
Before he knew what hit him, she had kneed him where, uh, the sun don't shine, this causing  
  
him to bend over in pain, and at this point, letting Mariah able to punch him on the left side of his jaw, even if she was weak, she wasn't going to do any of that bitch slapping shit.  
  
" Innocent little girl?!?! Screw you!!!" She screamed, walking towards the figure that was still kneeling over.  
  
She had barely raised her right fist to punch him again, when he caught it with his left hand and reached up to her upper arm, stood sideways and threw her off balance, this causing her to crash to the floor. (A/N: Ughhh, I had to get that done to me soooooo much in Karate class..it hurts like hell sometimes!!)  
  
Before she could sit up, he laid on top of her and pined her arms above her head. She was unable to move.  
  
" Your quite the little fighter Mariah, but not as good as I." He sneered, looking at her struggling.  
  
" Go get yourself killed you sicko." She replied, rage taking over her voice.  
  
He just smiled as he got off her and walked towards the door.  
  
" Hmmmmm..I'm afraid I won't die that soon, but now for Kai..well that's a different story altogether babe." He said, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
" What?! What are you talking about?!!" Mariah yelled at the door from the floor, but he was already gone.  
  
Mariah slowly got off the floor, ignoring the pain on her rib cage.  
  
" Kai, please don't tell me you're here....." She sighed, trying to block the image of him getting hurt.  
  
Mariah sighed as she sat down on the bed.  
  
" How did I get myself into this?"  
Kai's POV:  
Kai looked out the window of the hotel room, sighing at the view.  
  
" I'm going to get myself killed, I just know it." He sighed, turning around and pouring himself some more coffee from the pot.  
  
" Mariah's probably not getting anything, though that wouldn't be so bad looking at the sight of this coffee." He thought to himself, staring at the lumpy brown liquid.  
  
Kai looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was now 12:30.  
  
Deciding against the thought of lunch, he forced himself into taking a walk around Madrid.  
  
" Another nine and a half hours, and I WILL be with her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well??????? What did ya think? Ohhhh...well looky here, this fic is almost over...And I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to make it to 100 reviews!!!! See, if you review, you can show those fellow FF.net writers and friends of mine!! As they think that I'll never make it to 100, (Plus they HATE Mariah, and they HATE it when I write a Kai/Mariah fic.) So PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!! *Looks at you with pleading eyes* Please?  
  
~digitalgirl~ 


	10. Love without the Danger, Part 1

A/N: Hey people!! First things first, I am REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't update sooner!!! Please forgive me? Okay? The other thing is....THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! Yay!! I made it over a hundred! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Yes, if you can tell, I'm really happy and hyper! Anywho, this is the second to last chapter!! I sure you all are happy that this fic is almost over! Lol! Hmmm..well, one thing about writing this Ch was that I felt REALLY sorry for Kyle!! Yes, you read that right, I felt sorry!! Well, read on and you'll see what I mean!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own beyblade, I normally would say I did but every time I do say that I nearly get killed, so I repeat that, Beyblade, NOT MINE.  
  
Dangerous Love  
  
Ch 10  
  
Love Without The Danger  
Part 1  
  
Kai silently walked the streets of Madrid, to any of the residents of this city, he would appear to be one of the typical tourist that come every year, taking pictures, sipping some coffee at a local café, and sitting back at a viewpoint and just  
  
relaxing, not having a care in the world.  
  
If only he were in that sort of situation. For the only reason he was walking the streets of Madrid  
  
was because he wanted to talk to someone who might have an idea about an abandoned mansion that was just outside the city, because one thing he couldn't do, was talk to Lee and the others, that would just lead to more  
  
questions and probably put their lives at risk. Although he himself wouldn't care about that, but to Mariah.....well, you get the picture.  
  
And as to sitting back and relaxing with a cup of coffee? That thought can be flushed down the shitter.  
  
Just as he was about to give up finding anyone who spoke at least some English and go back to the hotel to ask Lee where this house was, he found himself at a tourist office.  
  
" Perfect." He muttered, getting some strange looks from the people around him, but he ignored this, and walked into the small blue building.  
  
As soon as he was in the building he walked up to the desk and was greeted by a man who looked to be in his early twenties.  
  
" Hola!" he replied in a happy tone which made Kai frown.  
  
" Uh, you, speak, English?" Kai asked, sounding like he was talking to a complete idiot, which he reminded himself, he probably was.  
  
But the man smiled.  
  
" Yep, actually, it's my first language, as I moved here from Canada when I was 12." He explained, grinning like an idiot.  
  
" Yeah, that's nice, anyway, I wanted to ask if you know of any sort of mansion that is just outside of Madrid, it's abandoned." He quickly asked, not wanting to hear the guy's life story.  
  
The guy stared at him for what seemed like centuries, a look of utter confusion written all over his face, but he responded anyway.  
  
" Uh, well, there is an abandoned manor that's about an hour away from here, would that be the place?" He asked still in that annoying cheery tone.  
  
" Is there any types of transportation to there?" Kai asked, not waning to spare any more time chatting.  
  
The guy just nodded then started to type on his computer that lay in front of him.  
  
" Well, there is a bus that leaves from the station in about.....one hour, but they stop about ten minutes from the actual house." He explained, staring at him.  
  
Kai only nodded, then walked out the door without another word to the Canadian.  
  
" Hey! What are you going to do going there? Nothing's really worth while to see!" The guy stated.  
  
Kai stopped when he reached the door.  
  
" This is something that has to be done." He muttered, before he ran out the door.  
  
"What's he up too?" The Canadian thought to himself as he watched the sliver haired guy walk down the street, a looked of sheer determination written all over his face.  
  
" This doesn't look too good...." He muttered frowning picking up the black cordless and dialing a number.  
  
Hours later, Kai jumped the last two steps of the bus and landed on the wet, muddy ground.  
  
Following the drivers instructions, Kai walked turned left and walked down the grimy road, away from the annoying, old tourists that were just getting off the bus with their walkers and canes.  
  
" Humph, great day to have a walk." Kai angrily muttered, wiping off a few rain drops from his face and staring up at the dark clouds that hung over his head.  
  
" Mariah better be okay, and if she isn't, this freak is gonna have to have a little chat with me and my bitbeast." Kai thought to himself, gripping his blade that lay in his pocket, preparing himself, for his worst fears to be confirmed.  
  
Mariah's POV:  
  
Mariah slowly opened her rested eyes, hoping that she wasn't where she thought she was.  
  
But of course, she was in the same dark room she had been for hours.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her rib cage still throbbing.  
  
The first thought that occurred to her was that she needed some clean clothes, Kyle had only giving her a white tank top the day after he kidnapped her, but she still wore her black baggy jeans.  
  
She paced her room for a good long time, just thinking, like how the hell was she going to get out of here? And of course, pleading that Kai wasn't going to get himself killed, for  
  
she knew that he would come, even though to anyone else's mind, the thought of him coming to save her was completely stupid, preposterous, and ridiculous.  
  
But now this was different, she knew he would at least try to save her, as the guy did want his bitbeast.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kai entering the room.  
  
Mariah sat back down on the bed, and stared at the floor, because this was not the Kai she knew....and cared for.  
  
This was Kyle.  
  
" Get up." He ordered, walking over and grabbing her wrist, making her walk in front of him.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she did what she was told, this was not something she was good at.  
  
He followed closely behind her, a little too closely, as she could feel his breathing by the top of her head.  
  
" Back off." She snapped, thrusting back her elbow to attempt to hit him in the stomach, but like the other time, he preventing this by grabbing her arm and placing it in front of her without any effort on his part, but he still didn't let go of her arm.  
  
" Don't think about it Mariah, you know you can't overpower me, nor will Kai." He replied, smiling at the thought.  
  
Mariah heaved a sigh, there was no way in hell that freak would overpower Kai, not in a beybattle, or in hand to hand combat for that matter.  
  
He led her down a staircase and into what looked like a huge basement, though she couldn't see much because like the rest of the house, there wasn't much light.  
  
Though Mariah had no clue where they were going, Kyle knew.  
  
" Sit." He ordered, pushing down on her bare shoulders.  
  
She did as she was told, what else was she supposed to do?  
  
She sat quietly wondering what the hell was going, when she felt ropes going around her waist.  
  
" What the hell!!!!" Mariah cried, struggling to get loose.  
  
Kyle dug his nails into her bear shoulders, causing them to bleed and drip down her arms, staining the white top.  
  
" Sit still you little bitch, or I can cause you more pain then you are already in, and I know that you wouldn't want that now, would you?" He snickered, tightening the ropes and causing Mariah to winch.  
  
When he was done tying not only her waist but also her arms and legs to the chair, he walked to the front of her and faced her scared face, grinning.  
  
" You know, your quite lucky Mariah, you'll be able to see the all the pain I'm going to put Kai threw, though if you don't shut you trap I might just have to cause the traitor a little more pain, by hurting you." He voiced, now only an inch away from her face.  
  
Before Mariah could snap back another insult, she felt his cold, ruthless lips against her own.  
  
She tried to force his mouth off hers, but it's more then a bit of a challenge when you are completely bound to a chair.  
  
But thankfully, he pulled away, still smiling at her disturbed and outraged face.  
  
Well, Mariah was more outraged then disturbed.  
  
" YOU SICK F-"  
  
" Now now Mariah, no need to get angry, as I think our guest will be arriving shortly." He replied cutting her off.  
  
" Oh and one more thing," He said, reaching to his pant's pocket and pulling out a piece of black cloth.  
  
" Just so you don't interrupt me." He explained, placing the material over her mouth and tying it behind her head.  
  
And with that, without another word, he walked out the door, leaving Mariah in darkness; which was exactly how she felt.  
  
Kai's POV:  
  
Kai stopped in front of the abandoned manor; he knew this was the place.  
  
" Time to put this nightmare to an end." He muttered, before he walked into the house.  
  
There was two reasons why he wasn't able to see much, one being it was now five-to-ten, the other was that it was still raining, causing the sky's to become darker.  
  
He did the only thing that came to his mind, he called.  
  
" Hey!! If you're in here, come out now if you want my bitbeast!" He yelled.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Frowning, Kai started to feel his way around the room, finally coming to a set of stairs.  
  
He tripped more then once when he walked up the stairs, but he didn't stop.  
  
When he was at he top he turned left, and walked down a long, dark hallway.  
  
He stopped when he found a door that was moderately opened, and walked in.  
  
Inside was a normal looking room, with a four-poster bed in the middle, wasn't really his type of taste for a room though.  
  
He walked to the window that was his only source of some light and found himself looking over a graveyard, nothing really abnormal about it, he looked to the right and only found trees and other plant's that surround the building.  
  
He was about to turn away and explore the rest of the house, when something caught his eye by the graveyard, something that was staring up at him;  
  
He himself.  
  
Kai only gasped, and before he realized what happened, he was down the stairs and out the door in the now pouring rain, but that didn't affect him.  
  
He raced to the backyard, or more specifically, the graveyard.  
  
The only thing he found there were tombstones. There was no one. He had imagined it.  
  
" You know, I stand for what I said when we met at the park that one night, I still would like to have a little fun, hurting the one you love."  
  
This was him, this was the sick person that started it all, the phone calls, the injuries on Mariah, those damn roses, this was the guy that kidnapped the one he loved.  
  
This was the guy that was going to pay for what he did.  
  
Kai slowly turned around, and faced the guy that he had been wanting to slaughter since the first threat, the first phone call.  
  
As soon as he saw him, he thought he was standing in front of a mirror, because there stood the replica of he himself.  
  
But it didn't fool him for a second.  
  
" Where's Mariah?" He demanded, hardly believing that he could sound colder then he usually did.  
  
Kyle just smiled, rain still soaking his face.  
  
" She's fine Kai. No harm has really come to her, well, that's according to my standers." He explained, enjoying the look of sheer horror on Kai's face.  
  
But he didn't stop talking.  
  
" So let me guess Kai, you want to see her before you will hand over your bitbeast?" He inquired.  
  
Kai only nodded, and watched as Kyle turned around and started to walk to a door that was at the back of the manor.  
  
" Are you coming? Or would you just wish to abandon her here?" He snickered, as he opened the door and went threw.  
  
As he followed, he couldn't help but think that this was the end, even if he did have to give up his bitbeast, this would be the end of this game.  
  
Kyle led him threw a small a narrow hallway, and down yet another set of stairs, and there he found himself in a antechamber, and on the far side of the wall, lay a small wooden door.  
  
" She's in there." Kyle explained, pointing to the door.  
  
Not wasting any time, Kai ran over to the door and turned the handle.  
  
But it was locked.  
  
" Open it." Kai demanded, facing him.  
  
Kyle shook his head sadly. " No until you give me your bitbeast, then I will let you enter."  
  
" What?! Do you really think that I'm that stupid?! She could be dead in there for all I know!" Kai screamed, slamming his fist against the door.  
  
That was when he heard it, the sound of someone's muffled scream, this turning Kai's attention back to the door.  
  
" Are you satisfied now?" Kyle asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
" Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you!!" Kai roared, grabbing a fistful of his look-alikes shirt.  
  
Kyle stood there and stared at him, not bothering to remove the traitors hands from his shirt.  
  
" You don't even remember me, do you?" He snarled.  
  
" Should I?" Kai snapped back.  
  
Without any warning, Kai felt a fist hit his gut, knocking the wind out of him as he was slammed against the wall.  
  
" YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD!! I trained with you! I backed you up! We did everything together! I was YOUR ONLY FRIEND!" He howled, clutching his hands.  
  
Kai stared at his double, and wondered what kind of shit was this freak on?!?  
  
" What the hell are you talking about? I don't know who the hell you are!"  
  
But Kyle just didn't take it.  
  
" Oh really? Think back Kai, think way back to the abbey, when you were just a weak little wanna be blader, think Kai. Think really hard."  
  
Kai stared at his face, still breathing hard from the hit, and thought. Where had he seen his face before?  
  
That was when it hit him.  
  
Something that he had tried to forget, since that one day.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Seven-year-old Kai lunched his beyblade against his opponent, well more truthfully, his best friend.  
  
His only friend.  
  
" Better watch out Kai! My beyblade is gonna trash yours!" A boy that looked about the same age replied from the other side of the huge beystadium.  
  
Kai just smiled at his blue haired, blue-eyed friend, he wasn't going to let him win.  
  
" Dranzer! Attack!" Kai yelled to his blade, a few seconds later, the loyal phoenix arose from the blade, causing the other red blade to come crashing down, outside the dish.  
  
" Ha! I win! You suck. " Kai yelled in delight, grabbing his spinning blade from the dish.  
  
" Hey! No fair, you have Dranzer!" Complained the other boy, picking his blade off the floor.  
  
" Stop coming up with excuses! Even with a bitbeast of your own, you still wouldn't be able to beat Kai, or anyone else!" Came a voice from the shadows, a voice that all pupils were to obey.  
  
" I'm sorry Master Boris, I..I did try my best." The boy replied, bowing his head sadly.  
  
But Boris just frowned, and kneeled down to his height, and put both hands on the boy's shoulders.  
  
" I'm vary sorry about this, I know this is all you have, but you are not a good enough blader to be here." He explained, waving his hand to two security guards that were in the corner of the dark room.  
  
" Get out of my sight."  
  
Kai watched as the two guards grabbed onto the shoulders of his best friend, and started to lead his howling figure to the doors.  
  
" NO!! Please! I'll improve! Just don't take me away!!!!" He cried, trying everything to get loose of the guards grips, but having no such luck.  
  
Kai stared at him, his hands shaking.  
  
" Don't! Master Boris! Please! He's my best friend!!" Kai bagged his teacher, but he just walked away.  
  
" Get back to blading and forget about it young Kai." He said, before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Kai turned his attention back to his best friend, who was just about out the doors.  
  
" KAI!!!!" He cried, just before the doors shut, leaving Kai alone.  
  
Completely in the dark.  
  
Without anyone to be his friend.  
  
" KYLE!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch 10, Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:..........*Bursts out crying* I never thought I'd say this, but......POOR KYLE!!! My sister even thought it was sad, and she's as evil and heartless as they come! But I wanna know what you thought about this Ch! You know what I mean..............REVIEW!! I'm ALWAYS thrilled when I even get one review!! Oh and here is my e-mail address just in case ya have any questions, suggestions, blah blah blah...  
  
digitalgirl89@hotmail.com  
  
Part 2 will be up soon, and this time I mean it, as the Ch is almost finished!! And guess what? One more Ch, and this fic is over! * Hears cheering from the audience* Hey! It's not quite done yet! * Sobbing and much profanity can be heard from the audience* Anywho, till I write again!  
  
~Digitalgirl~ 


	11. Love Without The Danger Part 2

A/N: Hello again, for the final time! Yes, this is the last Ch of this fic. It was my first Beyblade and first romance fic, and I hope that all of you enjoyed it! I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers!!!! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have finished this fic! So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Hands all of you guy's flowers. * And I would like to mention two reviewers that have reviewed, and supported me in EVERY chapter!! So let's give it up for.......  
  
Anime Fan  
  
&  
  
Lady Sapphire  
  
A/N: Thank you so much you guy's!!! I always looked forward to your reviews!!!!! *Hands you guys bouquets*  
  
So now that I'm done this fic it's up to you what you want me to write next! I'm open to suggestions!! But, please, NO yaoi!! I really couldn't write that, sorry! Anyway, read the last Ch of Dangerous Love! I really hope ya like it!! See ya next time!!!!  
  
~Digitalgirl~  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do NOT own beyblade, no matter how much I want to. Oh yeah, I also DON'T own Savage Garden, but my sister does own their CD.  
  
Dangerous Love  
Ch 11  
  
Love Without The Danger  
  
Part 2  
  
The present Kai could only stand there and stare at his long lost friend, how could he forget? No wonder when he went to the abbey the previous time, and watched that kid, Alexander, get taken out those doors, no wonder it had affected him so badly.  
  
By now Kyle had had enough of his silence.  
  
" Clued in now Kai? You knew that the training center was all that I had! Blading was everything to me! You were MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU FORGOT!!!!" He roared, now only about two feet away from the stunned Kai.  
  
Kai searched for words, how could he forget? Even though he did blank everything out from the abbey when he left, he should have remembered him......  
  
" Kyle, I don't." Kai started, but was cut off.  
  
" Kai Hiwatari, I don't want to hear you damn excesses, nevertheless, I guess you did repay me in my own way...." He went on, that twisted smile replacing his anger.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Kai demanded, wanting to rap this up, as Mariah was probably injured....  
  
" Haven't you figured that out yet? They think I'm you, they partially worship me! I am their only hope for their future of beyblading..." He stopped, laughing a bit at the surprised look on Kai's face, then continued.  
  
" Even your bloody grandfather thinks I'm his real grandson! For once in my life, they respect me, they NEED ME. But slowly, they are getting more suspicious, like why I don't summon Dranzer in a beyblattle? Well, that's why your here. " He replied.  
  
Kai stared at Kyle for a good long time, who could possibly be this obsessed with that damn abbey?!  
  
" So now Kai, just hand over your bitbeast, and the girl lives. And I do suggest you hand it over quickly, as she's not doing too well...."  
  
Kai snapped his head up and started coldly at his long lost friend.  
  
" You said you didn't harm her." He gritted through his clenched teeth.  
  
Kyle pretended to look innocent and shrugged.  
  
" Word's can be misleading. Now back to what's important, hand over your bitbeast peacefully, and this can all be over."  
  
Kai gave out a sigh of frustration, and picked up his blade from his pocket.  
  
" Look's like things didn't work out as I hoped they would, I'll have to give up Dranzer to get Mariah back." Kai thought to himself, and then stared back up to the lunatic.  
  
" How about one more battle? You know, for old times sake?" Kai proclaimed, waving his blade temptingly by Kyle's head.  
  
Kyle just started to chuckle at the idiotic fool, did he really think that he was this stupid?!  
  
" Hmmm...let me think about this. How about , no?"  
  
" Why? Scared that I'll beat you again?" Kai mocked.  
  
Kyle sighed, " You know Kai, even though I do not have a bitbeast, my blade is powerful, much more powerful then any of those useless Demolition Boy's. Or don't you remember your whore's words?" He questioned.  
  
Kai suddenly felt nervous, remembering how bad Mariah was beat up when Kyle just launched his blade at her, and knowing him, he would probably attack he himself as soon as his blade was finished, making him unable to help Mariah.  
  
But, he couldn't give up his bitbeast that easily, not when he had been through so much with Dranzer.  
  
There was no option, he would just have to win.  
  
" I've made up my mind Kyle, let's battle." Kai urged him, as he pulled his rip-cord and launcher from his other pocket.  
  
All of this seemed to please Kyle.  
  
" Why not? Maybe I'll just be able to keep your bitbeast, and the girl all to myself." He replied, he too pulling his same red blade, launcher and rip-cord from his pocket.  
  
" Ready?" Kai asked, inserting his blade onto the bottom of the launcher.  
  
Kyle nodded, his blade already prepared.  
  
" Let's go Kai, 3....2.....1.......LET IT RIP!!!!!"  
  
Both blades were launched; Dranzer circled a part of the hard floor while Kyle's just spun in the same place where he launched it.  
  
" Still scared to attack?" Kai asked.  
  
" Your ego been getting a little bigger Kai, just shut up and watch." Kyle stated, smirking at the intense battle.  
  
Without any warning, Kyle's blade struck Dranzer, slamming it against the wall.  
  
Dust was everywhere, causing Dranzer to disappear, and Kai's worst fears possibly coming true.  
  
But, out of the dust came Dranzer, prepared to attack.  
  
" Attack!!" Kai yelled, hoping that this would put it to an end.  
  
Kai's blade aimed for Kyle's, and with rapid speed, shot towards it.  
  
And missed.  
  
Kai stared at his blade that was now spinning around the other, not believing his eyes.  
  
" How did you dodge that?!?" He yelled at the grinning Kyle.  
  
" I told you that I was the best, but you ignored my warning, and for that, you will pay." Kyle whispered.  
  
Kai stared at his blade, there was only one more thing he could do if he wanted to win this battle.  
  
" Your blade's good Kyle, but, you still underestimate the power of my bitbeast!"  
  
" DRANZER!!" Kai yelled, and like always, there was his long time bitbeast, and Kai could only hope that Dranzer was powerful enough, to defeat him.  
  
Dranzer almost took up the whole room; Kyle stared at it, his jaw hanging open.  
  
" I see you've improved you bitbeast Kai, impressive. But to bad for you that it is still not strong enough."  
  
Wanting to shake up Kyle, Kai laughed.  
  
" We'll see about that!" Kai spat, as Dranzer lunged at Kyle's blade that still sat in the middle.  
  
" Please Dranzer, please have enough power to defeat him, you need to do this for me, to save Mariah." Kai thought, hoping that Dranzer would understand him.  
  
Dranzer smashed into the blade, light flashed and Dranzer disappeared back into the blade. The two blades still spun, but barley.  
  
" Hang on.." Kai pleaded, holding his breath as he watched the two blades fight for victory.  
  
Then it happened, one of the blades stopped spinning, while the other barley hung on.  
  
Dranzer was the victor.  
  
" DAMN! How the hell did your bitbeast get so powerful?!!?" Kyle screamed, dropping to his knees and picking up his own blade.  
  
Kai didn't answer, he bent down and picked up Dranzer, and stared at it.  
  
" Thanks Dranzer."  
  
By now Kyle was back on his feet, his usual attitude was once again back.  
  
" Dranzer is powerful, it will do well in my possession." He replied, putting his blade back into his pocket and waiting for Kai's.  
  
" Don't you get it? You would never be able to control my bitbeast, so it's best to just give me the key, let me keep my bitbeast, and like you said, this nightmare will be over." Kai explained.  
  
But Kyle didn't hand over the key.  
  
" I can and I will, now, if you want the key to save Mariah, GIVE ME YOUR BITBEAST!!" He yelled, and with all his rage, he lunged at Kai.  
  
Kai easily dodged him, allowing Kyle to leave himself wide open to any kind of attack, so of course, when he was this pissed off, he took the chance.  
  
Kai gripped his knuckles and pounced his left side of his face.  
  
Kyle staggered back, staring at Kai, his eyes huge.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU!! No one has ever hit me!!!" He cried, aiming a powerful round-house kick at Kai's midsection, which he did come in contact with.  
  
Kai gasped as he slammed against the wall, clutching his stomach.  
  
Kyle was about to punch him, but Kai was able to slide out of the way, this causing Kyle to slam his fist against the wall.  
  
" Shit!!!!" He yelled, holding his probable broken hand.  
  
This was all the distraction that Kai needed, he jumped down to the floor, his left arm and left leg holding his body weight, and sung his right leg to the back of Kyle's knees, the effect, Kyle falling onto his back.  
  
That was when something caught Kai's eye, something that fell out of Kyle's pocket and landed about five feet away from him.  
  
Before Kai could do anything else, Kyle had flipped himself back up onto his feet.  
  
" Your stronger then I thought, but I'm much more stronger." Kyle said, quickly stepping sideways and elbowing Kai on the side of his head.  
  
Kai fell to the ground, struggling to keep conscious.  
  
" Look at you Kai, so weak. And unfortunately for you, you'll lose both you bitbeast, and the girl." Kyle replied, leaning against the wall, breathing heavy.  
  
Kai slowly started to heave himself up, putting all of his weight against the wall.  
  
Kyle was about to say something when a sound stopped him.  
  
A sound that brought hope to Kai.  
  
And dread for Kyle.  
  
The sound of a siren, a police siren that sounded like it was heading towards the house.  
  
Kyle meanwhile, was livid.  
  
" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!!" He yelled, and was about to drag himself to Kai, maybe to hit him, or maybe to take his bitbeast.  
  
But the siren stopped. Right where the house was.  
  
" Damn!!!" Kyle roared, he had to leave right now if he wanted to get out of here without being caught.  
  
He turned around and started to head up the stairs, but stopped to say one last thing to his ex-friend.  
  
" Good on you Kai, you managed to get your ass out of this mess, but you can't avoid me, not until I get what I want."  
  
" Goodbye."  
  
And with that last word, he was up the stairs, and out of Kai and Mariah's lives.  
  
Then that's when it hit him.  
  
Mariah was still in there.  
  
Mariah was still locked in there.  
  
That's when he remembered it, that thing that fell out of Kyle's pocket.  
  
As fast as his aching legs would allow him, Kai went over to the corner of the room and there it laid;  
  
A small sliver key.  
  
Before he knew it, he had unlocked the door, and walked in.  
  
" Mariah?!?! Mariah, please be in here!!!!" Kai yelled, staring around the room, though it didn't help much, all he could see was darkness.  
  
But he heard it, someone lightly moaning.  
  
Then he saw her, off to the side of the room tied to a chair.  
  
"MARIAH!!!!" Kai cried, running as fact as he could over to her.  
  
Mariah slowly opened her eyes, and what they laid on were the best thing in the world.  
  
Deep brown eyes.  
  
Mariah's own eyes filled with tears as Kai undid the gag on her mouth.  
  
" Kai!!!" She said in delight.  
  
Kai did the only thing that he could think of that moment, he placed both his hands on either sides of her face, and kissed her softly on her delicate lips.  
  
This was what Mariah was longing for, these lips, not the cold ones that she was forced to feel on her own.  
  
With time, Kai pulled away, and stared at the rest of her, and he could have killed himself.  
  
Her top was covered with blood, her skin was an unhealthy pale, and her eyes, her eyes looked like she had been put through so much pain and suffering.  
  
" Mariah, I'm, I'm so sorry you got into this...." Kai replied almost in a whisper.  
  
But Mariah just shook her head.  
  
" You shouldn't feel sorry Kai, I heard what he said, and it's not your fault." She reassured him.  
  
Kai started to untie the rest of the ropes that fixed her to the chair.  
  
" Right now, I don't want to talk about Kyle, what I want to do is to get you to a hospital." Kai stated.  
  
Mariah was about to protest, but was cut off by someone by the door.  
  
" Hola?" A deep voice asked, clearly this was the cop that stopped outside the building.  
  
" Oh this should be fun to explain......" Kai angrily muttered, and then began the task of trying to communicate to the cop.  
  
The cop heard the noise, and looked to them.  
  
" Santo Dios!" ( "Good God!")  
  
It took a while to explain to the cop what the hell was going on, but eventually he caught on and offered a ride to the hospital.  
  
The walked out to the car, Kai's arm around Mariah's waist, and got in, having one last look at the mansion.  
  
" Let's go, Mariah." Kai said to her, opening the door to the cop car.  
  
On the way to the hospital, the cop tried explained who sent him.  
  
As far as Kai could tell, it was the Canadian who called them to check out the place, just too see if anything was wrong. Who would have thought that the cheerful geek would have saved the day?!  
  
An hour later they were in a quiet small hospital room, Mariah lay on a bed cleaned and bandaged up, Kai sat on a chair beside her.  
  
The cop had left them and explained to them that he would contact " Mr. Lee" to tell them the news, or that's what they think he was saying.  
  
Kai reached over and gasped Mariah's hand, finally, he was able to have her with him.  
  
" What do you think the others are going to think about us?" Mariah asked, causing Kai to jump a bit as he thought that she was asleep.  
  
He shrugged. " No clue....probably freak out and demand that you get a restraining order against me." He replied, causing Mariah to laugh.  
  
Kai and Mariah stared out the window that over looked the city lights and stars in the sky.  
  
" So what are you going to do after this?" Kai asked gently.  
  
Mariah sighed. " What I came here to do, to explore Madrid, you in?" She asked, sitting up on the bed and looking out the window.  
  
Kai could only admire her, she acts like this is how life goes, no biggie.  
  
He nodded, gripped her hand tighter and leaned over the bed and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
" You know, Kyle was right about one thing." Kai said, moving his body so he was sitting behind her on the bed.  
  
" And what's that?" Mariah asked.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Mariah's waist, and put his chin on her shoulder.  
  
" That Madrid is a beautiful city, but now, it's even more beautiful when you're with the one you love."  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do, I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining Brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send it to heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure In the certainty that were surrounded by the comfort and protection of The highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cause it's standing right here before you All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
~ Savage Garden~  
  
Al final 


	12. IMPORTANT! This is a MUST READ!

Hi people!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, first off, I'm sorry to say that this is not a Ch! *Hears the audience sigh with relief* The reason I'm here is because there has been a lot of requests for a Sequel for Dangerous Love and as to that I say, and it might not be what you want:  
  
Bring it on!!!!!!!!  
  
So yes, I will probably be writing a sequel to Dangerous Love, but, (yes there IS a but) I also will not be able to put the fic up for a while, this is because I already have 2 Yu-Gi-Oh ongoing fics! And *Sigh* I still gotta come up with the whole damn plot!! So I once again, thank you guy's for reviewing and wanting a sequel!! And I'll try to put it up asap!! Thanks and I'll see ya guy's around!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^_^)  
  
~digitalgirl3~ 


End file.
